Sacerdotisa Negra
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Depois que os demônios da Caixa de Pandora foram confinados novamente ao inferno, cabe a própria guerreira recém-revivida caçar o último Senhor do Submundo foragido. A missão de Pandora, a caçadora de demônios é capturar o demônio da Esperança. Fic Continuação de Darkest Night.
1. Capítulo 1

******Disclaymer: Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Essa fic é uma continuação de Darkest Night, que foi baseada numa série de livros de Gena Showalter. A fic encontra-se concluída em meu perfil.**

******-SACERDOTISA NEGRA-**

******-By Darkest Ikarus-**

___Meu nome é Pandora._

___Tenho certeza de que você já ouviu falar de mim. ____Todo mundo____ já ouviu._

___Eu era uma Sacerdotisa, serva de Zeus, guerreira de grande fama e renome, agraciada pelo senhor dos raios com ____grande força____ e habilidade._

___Muito do que vocês ouviram a meu respeito é verdade. Eu fui encarregada por Zeus a guardar uma caixa que continha em seu interior os demônios mais terríveis do inferno. Mas é a partir daqui que a história diverge da versão que vocês conhecem. Não fui eu quem abri a caixa. Foram 14 guerreiros imortais, servos de Zeus, que invejosos da honra que recebi a abriram. E me assassinaram._

___Eu passei mais de dois mil anos, desfrutando de meu merecido descanso nos ____Campos Elíseos____, enquanto estes guerreiros viveram na Terra, exilados do Olimpo, carregando em seus corpos os mesmos demônios que eles libertaram e sofrendo deles maldições terríveis._

___Estes guerreiros travaram uma guerra milenar contra uma de suas iguais e um exército de humanos que os culpavam pela maldade que habitava em seus próprios corações. E venceram através de muito sacrifício._

___Os demônios que aprisionavam não estavam mais presos em seus corpos. Foram novamente aprisionados no inferno._

___Exceto por um._

___Experança._

___Meu nome é Pandora e fui trazida a vida por meu senhor Zeus para capturá-la._

**__****Capítulo 01**

Fazia seis meses desde que a guerra entre os Senhores do Submundo, guerreiros imortais amaldiçoado por demônios, e os Caçadores, um exército de fanáticos liderados por Esperança, terminou. Lorde Zeus, livre do Tártaro, onde foi aprisionado por seu pai Cronos, morto durante a guerra entre os Senhores e os Caçadores, a trouxe de volta a vida. Agora num corpo imortal, mais rápido, mais forte e mais ágil do que quando estava viva.

Apesar de ter morrido a mais de dois mil anos, sua mente recebeu conhecimento da Terra e agora ela sabe como o mundo funciona. Seria necessário que ela se adaptasse o mais rápido o possível para Caçar o demônio fugitivo, Esperança. Um dos mais terríveis Senhores do Submundo.

Esse demônio, nas mãos de Saori, a traidora, arregimentou um exército de fanáticos conhecidos como Caçadores, travou uma guerra secular contra os Senhores do Submundo e quase depôs os deuses Olimpianos e Titãs.

Esperança é um demônio cruel e manipulador. Precisa voltar pro inferno. E ela precisava capturá-la. Pandora parou o jipe de frente a uma velha fábrica abandonada. Segundo as pesquisas de Hebe, os Estados Unidos tinham a atual maior manifestação de atividades paranormais do mundo.

Pandora investigou todas as manifestações sobrenaturais de Budapeste e nenhuma pista de Esperança. Duvidava que ela estivesse aqui, mas faria o serviço direito. Pandora acreditava que a melhor forma de chegar até Esperança pudesse ser trabalhar como uma investigadora sobrenatural particular. Assim, os casos de demônios e paranormalidade viriam até ela e não o contrário.

O problema era ter de pegar casos estúpidos às vezes. Contudo, Pandora também costumava pegar uns casos mais sérios. Não apenas demônios, como outros seres sobrenaturais e espíritos malígnos Às vezes, atravessam pro lado de cá, para causar caos e sofrimento. Pandora vinha encontrando bastante desses ultimamente.

A mulher desce do carro, amarra seus longos cabelos negros num coque, confere o pente de suas pistolas semi-automáticas M1911, personalizadas. Toca suas tatuagens, recém adquiridas através de pactos com deusas gregas. No braço esquerdo, tinha uma serpente enrolada no antebraço. Símbolo de Hecate, deusa da magia e da lua crescente que guarda a encruzilhada entre os mundos.

No braço direito, tinha uma borboleta cujas asas contornavam o braço e se tocavam. Uma das asas negra, a outra branca. Persefone, rainha do submundo e deusa da lua nova.

Na nuca, trazia uma lua e o rosto de uma mulher. Selene, a deusa da lua cheia. Pandora extraia de cada uma delas, a força pra combater e mandar demônios de volta para o submundo.

A conexão com as deusas lhe garantiu alguns poderes adicionais, como transitar no outro mundo, sentir a presença dos seres sobrenaturais e baní-los. Poderes que ela não tinha antes, como mortal, além de aprender alguns truques com sua discípula feiticeira, Maya que estava curtindo seu namorado.

Pandora ainda achava estranho Maya ter se apaixonado justo por Mask, um dos Guerreiros imortais que levou Pandora a morte, mas se ele é quem a faz feliz, que seja. Só espera que ele não magoe o coração da discípula ou ela mesma se encarregaria de matá-lo.

Pandora atrela a espada às costas, a adaga na cintura e abre o cadeado que trancava o portão da fábrica com um simples feitiço. Agora, ela tinha até mesmo a força pra destruir as correntes e o cadeado com as próprias mãos, contudo não queria fazer barulho.

Ajustou as luvas de couro nas mãos e adentrou a fábrica velha. Já conseguia captar a música no ar, trazendo um cheiro de enxofre para assaltar suas narinas. Magia negra. A feitiçaria fazia sua tatuagem de Selene na nuca reagir, como um calafrio que traz arrepios a sua pele.

O interior da fábrica velha estava mergulhado na escuridão, exceto pelas luzes de velas no centro do imenso espaço vazio, onde Pandora podia ver um ritual sendo realizado. Uma figura de manto negro, recitando encantos e segurando uma adaga ritualística, ao lado de uma mulher, deitada sobre um altar, aparentemente em transe.

- E com esse sangue, que sacrifico de boa vontade... Eu o invoco, meu mestre!

O som do disparo ecoa pelo ar, atingindo a adaga e assustando o homem de manto.

- Quem é você?

- Eu vim pela garota e para dar fim ao que quer que seja que você esteja fazendo aqui. Solte-a ou morre.

- Você não pode me impedir! Não pode impedir os desígnios de meu mestr...!

A bala atinge a testa do homem que cai pra trás, morto. Pandora caminha até a mulher no altar, desata seus braços e pernas com sua adaga e tenta acordá-la.

- Ei, menina. Acorde.

Tão jovem. Talvez com 16 ou 17 anos, não mais que 18. Teria a vida sacrificada por um louco metido a feiticeiro. Precisava tirá-la dali o quanto antes, pois seus sentidos sobrenaturais ainda acusavam atividade demoníaca ali. Talvez o sujeito tenha conseguido invocar alguma coisa afinal.

- Vamos. Acorde. - Pandora deu tapas leves no rosto da menina para reanimá-la e finalmente ela reagiu.

- Quem...? Onde estou? Quem é você?

- Meu nome é Pandora. Sua mãe me contratou para te salvar.

A mulher vê o homem caído no chão, morto com a bala na testa e se assuusta.

- Oh meu Deus! Você o matou?

- Matei. Sabe quem é ele?

- Eu e ele... Nos conhecemos pela internet. Ele disse que era da minha idade e que queria me conhecer... Quando eu cheguei a casa dele, eu vi que ele era bem mais velho do que disse que era. Eu quis sair de lá, correndo, mas fiquei com medo de como ele reagiria... Ele parecia gentil e até me ofereceu algo pra beber, não me lembro de nada depois disso...

- Provavelmente, ele te drogou. Vamos embora.

O celular de Pandora toca e ela atende rápidamente. Apenas uma pessoa ligava pra ela. Hebe, a deusa da juventude, que Zeus nomeou secretária particular de Pandora.

- Senhora Pandora, você conseguiu encontrar a menina? A mãe dela está aqui, aflita.

- Pode dizer que a filha dela está bem e a salvo. Estou voltando para o escritório.

- Graças a Zeus. Eu darei a boa notícia a ela.

Pandora desliga o telefone e o leva de volta ao bolso da calça e encaminhava a menina para fora da fábrica, quando sua percepção sobrenatural envia um arrepio tão intenso pela espinha que ela se contorce.

- O que foi?

- Tem alguma coisa aqui...

Pandora rapidamente, sacou sua adaga e riscou um círculo no chão ao redor de ambas, mantendo a adaga fincada no chão.

- Não saia de dentro do círculo, por nada nesse mundo.

Pandora estava preparada, de espada na mão, para o que quer que estivesse ativando seu sentido sobrenatural. A emanação de magia negra vinha do corpo do homem morto que se levantava como um zumbi de olhos vermelhos e sorrindo para ela.

- Você caiu na minha armadilha, Sacerdotisa Negra, Pandora...

Sacerdotisa Negra. O apelido que os demônios e espíritos malígnos lhe deram. Ela odeia essa alcunha.

- Você estava armando pra mim o tempo todo então?

- Oh sim, sim... Eu queria atraí-la pra cá... Ouvi falar muito a seu respeito. E devo admitir que a realidade é melhor do que os rumores. Mal posso esperar pra explorar a carne tenra entre suas pernas.

Que diabo? O demônio estava dando em cima dela? Ele acabou de ameaçá-la de estupro? Essa é nova.

O demônio salta sobre Pandora, numa velocidade incrível, que a exorcista mal consegue acompanhar. Ambos rolam pelo chão se engalfinhando e Pandora perdeu sua espada. O demônio expõe sua língua, que se estica, deslizando pelo pescoço dela até o decote, entre os seios.

- Que nojo!

- Ah, mal posso esperar pra arrancar essas roupas e fodê-la como merece ser fodida, Sacerdotisa Negra!

Pandora, golpeia o queixo do demônio, fazendo-o morder a própria língua e cortá-la. O demônio se distrai por um segundo com a dor, cuspindo sangue e essa é a oportunidade para Pandora chutá-lo para longe, se levantar e sacar suas pistolas. Cada bala era marcada com runas que feriam mais do que o corpo possuído. Causavam danos ao próprio espírito demoníaco em seu interior.

O demônio se levanta apenas pra ser alvejado repetidamente pelos disparos da guerreira até ficar sem balas. Pandora guarda as pistolas nos coldres e avança para cima do homem atordoado. Um soco devastador quebra a mandíbula dele. Um chute no joelho, estraçalha o joelho direito, fazendo-o cair e outro golpe desloca o braço direito do ombro.

O demônio grita alucinadamente pela dor e se contorce no chão, enquanto Pandora corre para pegar sua espada.

- Sua puta! Vou fazer você pagar por isso!

- Veremos.

A garota que estava sendo feita de refém chorava e gritava apavorada, chamando a atenção do demônio que tentou se aproveitar dela novamente. Usaria-a como refém contra Pandora. Saltou sober a jovem, mas foi barrado pela barreira que Pandora ergueu com a adaga. Chocou-se contra a parede invisível com tanta força que Pandora até imaginou a dor. Um demônio se chocar contra aquela barreira era como bater de frente contra um muro de aço.

A espada de Pandora voou nas costas do demônio, cravando-se em suas costas. Ela repôs os pentes das pistolas novamente e voltou a disparar mais algumas vezes. O demônio já se arrastava pelo chão, apavorado, ciente de que não conseguiria vencer aquela luta e sonhando com uma fuga para lutar outro dia, mas Pandora era implacável com demônios e a insinuação de estupro não a deixou nada contente.

Pandora caminhou a passos largos até o demônio, arrancou-lhe a espada das costas sem a menor sutileza e cortou-lhe a cabeça.

A sombra do espírito demoníaco já emanava do cadáver, prestes a se tornar um espírito errante sobre a Terra e isso era coisa que Pandora não podia admitir.

- Vou retribuir toda a dor que me causou, vagabunda. Multiplicado por cem!

- Seus insultos já estão me irritando.

Pandora jogou a espada de lado e uniu as mãos como uma oração. A tatuagem de Serpente em seu braço começou a brilhar e tomar vida, se enroscando ao redor do demônio e prendendo-o.

- O que está fazendo?

- Eu poderia simplesmente te mandar para o inferno. Mas você me deixou furiosa... Por isso, eu invoco o nome da Rainha do Submundo, Perséfone e abro o Portal da Morte... Receba esta alma em seus braços e carregue-a para o esquecimento!

- Não! Não pode!

- Eu posso e vou... Não vá pro inferno.

O espírito do demônio é envolto em chamas e destruído, restando apenas seus gritos ecoando pelo ar. Para demônios e espíritos, nada era pior que a morte. Humanos ainda tem seus espíritos enviados para o pós-vida, mas demônios simplesmente deixam de existir quando mortos. E só uma deusa podia matá-los. Por isso, Pandora fez pacto com as deusas do Submundo.

Pandora caminha até a menina apavorada, pega sua espada e sua adaga do chão e a puxa pelo braço.

- Vamos voltar pra sua mãe.

* * *

Vinte minutos depois, o Lamborghini de Pandora para em frente ao seu escritório. A garota, Simone Jenkins se depara com uma recepção, parecida com a de um hotel de cidade pequena, muito bem organizado, com vasos e plantas, quadros de bom gosto e decoração conservadora. Pandora passa por Hebe na recepção e adentra o escritório. A mesma decoração podia ser encontrada no escritório, exceto pela quantidade de espadas, adagas e outros artefatos aparentemente místicos nas paredes e nos armários, como uma coleção bem cuidada.

Assim que a senhora Jenkins vê a filha, ela se levanta da cadeira, chorando e a abraça com força.

Pandora depositou suas armas sobre uma mesa e sentou-se em sua cadeira quando, imeditamente, um Maine Coon¹ enorme salta do cesto para o colo dela. A pelagem dele era cinza e cheia de listras pretas e manchas douradas misturadas, os olhos eram verdes e lindos. O gato preguiçosamente se aconchegou no colo de Pandora que se pôs a carinhá-lo. Batizou-o de Órion.

- Oh, muito obrigada. Muito obrigada...

- Não há de que... Só fiz o meu trabalho.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, mamãe. Estou bem. Está tudo bem.

Assim que a questão do pagamento foi tratada, as duas mulheres deixaram o escritório. Hebe entrou, colocando um arquivo de documentos sobre a mesa, enquanto Pandora relaxava tomando um copo de whisky. Era nova no mundo humano, mas já sabia apreciar algumas coisas como o álcool.

- Aqui está. O caso que você me pediu pra verificar.

- O caso Morgan. Encontrou alguma relação com Esperança?

- Não. Foi um caso isolado. E este? Como foi?

- Prefiro não falar a respeito.

- Tão ruim assim?

- Pior.

Pandora notou que Hebe não tinha voltado a recepção. Estava parada ali, ansiosa para saber alguma coisa. E por fim, Pandora suspirou e decidiu conversar.

- O demônio estava me esperando. Ele armou tudo isso pra mim.

- Bom, você está ganhando uma boa fama entre eles desde que voltou da morte.

- E... Teve uma outra coisa...

- O que?

- Ele tentou me estuprar.

- Não existem mais demônios decentes?

- Isso me preocupou bastante, Hebe. - Pandora sorveu o resto do whisky.

- Você deu conta dele, não deu?

- Sim. Não foi difícil... Mas... A forma como ele insinuou já ter ouvido ao meu respeito... - Ela suspirou por um instante e balançou a cabeça. - Deixa pra lá. Não deve ser nada demais. Deve ser impressão minha.

Hebe deu de ombros.

Um jovem garoto se materializou na cadeira ao lado de Hebe, exibindo um sorriso largo no rosto. Ele tinha cabelos rebeldes prateados, olhos dourados felinos, presas e orelhas de gato brotando da cabeça. Um Youkai, espécie de demônio japonês, neste caso, do tipo gato. Pandora foi contratada para exorcisá-lo de uma mansão. O pestinha estava infernizando uma família, pois se apaixonou pela filha adolescente.

Pandora tentou como pôde exorcisá-lo e travou uma batalha épica contra ele, mas o cretino era poderoso demais. Contudo, Pandora o convenceu a deixar a mansão da tal família e passou a morar com ela. Estranho, que depois disso Chesire nunca mais voltou a procurar a jovem pela qual "se apaixonou perdidamente e não poderia viver sem". A vantagem é que Pandora às vezes pede ajuda de Chesire para lutar. E quase sempre ele se dispõe a ajudar. A parte ruim é que ele era irritante demais.

Órion pulou do colo de Pandora e foi se aninhar no de Chesire que mal conseguia segurá-lo. Órion era não só grande, como pesado e Chesire parecia um adolescente de 12 ou 13 anos, quando na verdade, deveria ter séculos ou até milênios de idade. Ou talvez tivesse a idade que aparenta. Nunca conseguiram arrancar sua verdadeira idade dele.

- E aí, mestra Pandora? Como foi o trabalho?

Apesar de chamá-la de "mestra", Pandora não acreditava que Chesire tinha algum respeito ou devoção a ela.

- Ela não está afim de conversar a respeito.

- O que foi dessa vez? Outro furo de chifre de demônio no estômago? Saliva ácida de demônio a fez pagar peitinho outra vez? Cheirou pó-de-fada e saiu correndo nua pela rua?

E era nesses momentos que Pandora tinha certeza de que ele não nutria respeito ou devoção por ela. As duas olharam para o garoto que deu de ombros e respondeu:

- Acontece.

- Não, Chesire. Um demônio tentou me estuprar.

- Ah, isso é normal. Com esses peitos...

Pandora e Hebe reviram os olhos e suspiram.

- Precisamos mesmo desse idiota?

- Só estou dizendo que a mestra Pandora é muito gostosa. Qualquer demônio adoraria comer ela. Eu estou admirado que não tenham tentado antes.

- Eu vou buscar um pires de leite pra ver se ele se acalma.

- Ei! Isso é racismo! Só por que sou um Youkai gato não quer dizer que precise me tratar como gato!

- Que seja. - Disse Hebe. - Se precisar usar o banheiro, tem uma caixinha de areia ali no canto! O Órion não se importa de você usar o dele.

Hebe se retira do escritório fechando a porta.

- Vai deixar ela falar assim comigo?

- Me deixe, Chesire. Não estou com paciência pra isso agora.

- Tomou um coro do demônio, né? Eu entendo. Bom, quando precisar de mim, é só chamar. E a Hebe encomendou pizza. Eu deixei umas fatias pra você.

- Obrigada. Agora, desapareça.

Chesire desaparece no ar.

* * *

Pandora se levanta e caminha pro cômodo ao lado que servia de quarto para ela. A vantagem que ela viu ao comprar aquele imóvel pra servir de escritório é que era grande o bastante pra servir como local de trabalho e moradia. Seu quarto ficava ao lado do escritório. Tinha sala, cozinha, banheiros e tudo que precisariam. No segundo andar, estavam os quartos de hóspede e o de Hebe.

O quarto de Pandora tinha uma cama king-size com dossel, forrada com edredom e algumas almofadas e travesseiros.

Pandora retirou o bustier preto, jogando-o no chão. Retirou em seguida, a calça de couro preto e as botas de salto alto, largando tudo como uma pilha no chão. Vestiu um robe de seda curto e foi para o banheiro, encher a banheira com água quente. Espallhou um pouco de sais aromáticos na água e espuma. Despiu-se do robe e colocou-se a relaxar.

Um bom banho tornou-se parte da sua rotina diária naquele estranho mundo novo. Ela ainda ficava impressionada com os avanços da humanidade em matéria de conforto. Depois do banho, voltou a vestir o robe e caminhou até o quarto. Abriu a janela da sacada para arejar, estava com calor.

Acendeu um abajur sobre o criado mudo e deitou-se na cama. Guardava um pequeno livro de romance sob o travesseiro, outro pequeno prazer que adquiriu desde que voltou a vida. Descobriu que precisava de um hobby nesse admirável mundo novo em que se encontrava, em que não tinha mais deveres como Sacerdotisa.

___Ainda tem o dever de capturar Esperança_, a lembrança martelou em sua mente. A voz, coincidentemente ou não, parecia a de Zeus, rei dos deuses do Olimpo que a trouxe a vida e a incumbiu de caçar o último demônio de sua Caixa. A Caixa de Pandora que estava protegida segura em um cofre, magicamente selado atrás do quadro sobre a lareira. Caixa que para Pandora mais parecia um lembrete do pior medo de sua vida anterior. Um lembrete de que um dia foi assassinada por guerreiros imortais invejosos, enfurecidos por ela ter sido escolhida no lugar deles pra guardar essa maldita Caixa.

Como serva leal que era, Pandora nunca se perguntou antes por que Zeus escolheu ela como guardiã da maldita Caixa. Por que não sua elite de guerreiros imortais? Olhando para o relógio e vendo que já eram duas da manhã e estava divagando demais, ela chacoalhou a cabeça, espantou os pensamentos para o fundo de sua mente e voltou-se para sua leitura.

Pandora leu suas habituais cinco páginas diárias, como gostava de fazer pra apreciar a sensação de ler o livro pela primeira vez, por mais tempo e depositou-o sobre o criado mudo, virando-se pra dormir.

Continua...

* * *

******Vocabulário:**

(1) Maine Coon é uma raça de gatos enormes. Possuem praticamente o tamanho de um cão de médio porte.

******Nota do autor: **Essa fic é uma continuação de Darkest Night, fic de fichas que eu postei e concluí aqui no fanfiction. Não é extremamente necessário ler Darkest Night pra entender essa aqui. Para as meninas que leram Darkest Night, eu posso, sem compromisso, tentar incluir umas aparições especiais das fichas aqui. Contudo, a fic será focada principalmente na Pandora.

Beijos e abraços do Ikarus...

___Darkest Ikarus, signing off..._


	2. Capítulo 2

******Disclaymer: Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Essa fic é uma continuação de Darkest Night, que foi baseada numa série de livros de Gena Showalter. A fic encontra-se concluída em meu perfil.**

**__****Capítulo 02**

Pandora acordou no dia seguinte, com raios de sol invadindo a janela e repousando em seu rosto e carícias subindo por suas pernas, até a barra da calcinha. Um sibilo estranho, como de êxtase é captado por sua audição e estranhos movimentos sob o cobertor finalmente a despertam.

A mão busca de debaixo do travesseiro a adaga ritualística que ela usa pra fincar no cobertor, fazendo um grito ecoar pelo quarto. Uma forma humanoide saltou de dentro da coberta e se aderiu as paredes como uma aranha. Era como um homem feito de nuvem de vapor, olhando-a com olhos amarelos luminosos.

Um Jinn. Criatura elemental do ar.

- O que ia fazer, desgraçado? Quem é você?

- Aaahhh... A Sacerdotisa Negra... Pandora... Eu vim aqui tomá-la pra mim. - Pandora poderia jurar que a criatura estava salivando. - Aaaahhh... Os rumores sobre sua beleza não foram exagerados, Sacerdotisa Negra... Agora abra as pernas para que eu possa atestar se os outros rumores são verdadeiros.

Outro demônio tarado? Um pode até ser um evento isolado, mas dois, já são o suficiente pra você desconfiar que a porta da ala de estupradores do mundo espiritual foi aberta.

- Abra as pernas para eu fodê-la!

A criatura pulou sobre Pandora que estendeu a adaga ritualística brilhando na direção do demônio, recitando feitiços e assim que a lâmina o atravessou, ele foi banido. Era um Jinnmais fraco desta vez. Graças a Zeus. A criatura se desfez, como uma ventania que se dispersou por todo o quarto, fazendo uma baderna com seus objetos pessoais.

Pandora levantou-se sobressaltada, procurando seu robe de seda para se cobrir.

O cheiro do café da manhã já se espalhava pelo ar, quando saiu de seu quarto, direto em seu escritório. Saiu do escritório e Orion veio se esfregar em sua perna, quase derrubando-a.

Na cozinha, Hebe fazia panquecas e preparava a cafeteira. Chesire estava sentado a mesa, comendo enormes fatias de bacon frito enquanto lia o jornal. O youkai tinha um visual diferente a cada dia. Hoje, ele estava com um visual camiseta preta do Within Temptation, calças de skatista, muhequeiras e tênis. Pandora nunca entendeu a moda moderna humana, se é que aquilo se encaixava nos padrões de moda.

O safado não polpou olhares maliciosos para Pandora que estava vestida no seu robe de seda, sobre a camisola. E Hebe parecia afetada pelo seu mal-humor habitual devido a presença de Chesire no local. A deusa da juventude não entendia por que Pandora convenceu o abusado a morar com elas, mas a verdade é que Chesire era útil. Não era só poderoso.

Chesire podia agir como informante do Mundo Espiritual para Pandora e isso era de uma valia inestimavel.

- Santo gato, mestra! Você caiu com a cara no ventilador ou algo assim? Tá toda amarrotada!

- Pandora? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Fui atacada em meu quarto. Outro ser sobrenatural tentou me estuprar!

- Uau... Você tá arrasando corações mesmo, heim?

- Sem brincadeiras, Chesire! Eu não estou com humor!

Dois demônios que tentaram estuprá-la desde a noite anterior. Dois. Isso não podia ser um caso isolado. Pensou que esta seria uma boa oportunidade pra usar os talentos de informantes de Chesire.

- Chesire. Eu preciso de um favor seu.

- Acompanhá-la nas compras pra experimentar Lingerie sensual? - Pandora notou bastante entusiasmo na voz do youkai.

- Não. Eu quero que vá ao mundo espiritual reunir informações. Quero saber se está acontecendo alguma coisa por lá envolvendo meu nome.

- Mas isso é chato.

- Não quero saber. Vá agora.

O youkai desapareceu em um clarão de chamas resmungando como nunca dão a ele o que quer. Hebe serve o café para Pandora e senta-se ao seu lado.

- Está bem? Está ferida?

- Não. Era um cretino fraco demais. Mas já é o segundo. Que diabo está acontecendo aqui afinal?

- Alguém está querendo te atacar. Isso é pessoal.

- Com esses malditos, tudo é pessoal! Eu mato e exorciso tantos que eles já estão vindo atrás de mim.

- Acho que é o preço da fama... Demônios e espíritos são vingativos.

- Não parece se tratar de vingança. Eles parecem interessados em me estuprar apenas.

- Isso é muito estranho.

- Sim. Espero que Chesire me traga alguma notícia... - Pandora massageou as têmporas por um segundo. - Telefone pra Anya.

Anya. Deusa da anarquia, também conhecida no mundo mortal como Hilda. Sócia de Pandora no negócio de caçar demônios. Quando não está curtindo férias com seu namorado romancista sexy, Siegfried. Ou seja, ela passa muito tempo de férias.

- Ah... Senhorita Pandora, eu posso sugerir uma coisa? Que tal você dar um tempinho na caçada? Você precisa descansar também. Não me lembro de você descansando desde que voltou a vida...

- Descansar é tudo que eu fiz nos Campos Elíseos, Hebe. Zeus me deu uma missão...

- Eu tenho certeza de que ele pode entender se você tirar um tempo só pra você. Seu corpo é imortal agora, mas você ainda é humana. Precisa de descanso. Ao menos um ou dois dias, relaxando, sem alguém tentando de matar... Ou estuprar...

Pandora suspirou, resignada. Ultimamente, andava realmente cansada. Seis meses caçando e matando demônios, mal tendo tempo para respirar. Quando era humana e sacerdotisa de Zeus, não era tão atarefada assim.

- Talvez tenha razão. Sem caçada por hoje.

- Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, humanas possuem um ritual de socialização chamado "noite das garotas". Mulheres humanas saem e vão para algum lugar para conversar e beber. Talvez dançar. Algumas até mesmo usam essa oportunidade para seduzir humanos.

- Ok... - Respondeu Pandora desconfiada. - Eu acho que não parece nada mal.

Beber? Dançar? Duas coisas que não fazia quando era humana na Grécia antiga. Uma, ela só havia adquirido o costume agora. A outra nunca soube fazer. Nunca precisou. Como sacerdotisa e guardiã de ___Dim Ouniak*, _Pandora tinha de saber lutar, não dançar. Mas dane-se. Faria o que pudesse pra relaxar durante essa "noite das garotas".

* * *

O dia passou normalmente sem mais incidentes e sem a aparição de Chesire. Pandora teve de aguentar a ansiedade de ter notícias do youkai, embora sua intuição lhe dissesse que não seriam notícias boas, e aproveitou o dia para ler e relaxar.

À noite, na hora de sair, tomou um rápido banho e parou diante do armário, tentando decidir que roupas vestir. Decidiu ser simples. Vestiu uma camiseta branca, calças jeans e sua bota de salto alto. Amarrou os longos cabelos lisos e negros num rabo de cavalo e vestiu uma jaqueta de couro.

Maquiou-se com um batom vermelho, fez sombras nos olhos e saiu. Hebe estava esperando na recepção do escritório, com um vestido vermelho e sandálias. Simples e sexy, de uma forma um pouco mais recatada que Pandora que sentia-se atraída pelas cores escuras.

- Você está ótima, senhorita Pandora. Vamos. Eu conheço um excelente bar aqui perto.

- Vamos. - Pandora forçou um sorriso. Não desgostava de Hebe, mas não eram tão íntimas assim. Ela só estava ali, servindo de secretária por que Zeus havia ordenado. E não parecia reclamar.

Chegaram a um bar, que parecia bastante cheio. Com carros e motos parados na frente. Pandora estacionou o carro e as duas entraram, procurando por uma mesa. Pediram as bebidas à garçonete. Hebe pediu um martini para si e um para Pandora.

- Então? Isso é relaxante, não é? Sem lutas, sem tiros...

- A música não faz meu estilo e é barulhento demais pra ser relaxante. Mas em comparação à caçada...

- Ok, não é exatamente relaxante, mas é divertido. Tirar a mente do trabalho um pouco. O objetivo é se divertir.

- E o que fazemos pra nos divertir?

- Não sei... Nunca interagi muito com humanos.

- E não temos muito o que conversar além de trabalho.

Realmente não tinham muito o que conversar. Mulheres humanas conversavam sobre suas vidas, sobre roupas, namorados e sexo. Pandora não via utilidade nessas obsessões humanas e não sabia o que era estar com um homem a dois mil anos. Espíritos nos Campos Elíseos não sentem vontade ou prazer.

Parece que a noite seria regada a muito álcool e pouca conversa. Pelo menos era o que pensavam até o momento em que Anya chegou.

- Olá, vadias! - Disse a deusa da Anarquia.

Adentrou o bar, com uma mini blusa preta do Motorhead, uma mini-saia xadreza e coturnos. Luvas de couro, munhequeiras com espinhos, um batom preto e maquiagem "dark", meia-calça e os cabelos prateados amarrados em trancinhas.

Anya, era uma bela deusa da anarquia, de pele alva como os cabelos, olhos azuis cristalinos, seios fartos e um corpo que qualquer homem consideraria "pecaminoso". Era magra, esguia e curvilínea. Sem exageros, além dos seios que estavam sensualmente contidos por um sutiã push up.

Se Hebe e Pandora já chamavam a atenção por sua beleza exuberante, Anya atraía toda a atenção pra si como se estivesse debaixo de um holofote.

A deusa da anarquia se aproximou, esfuziante para abraçar as amigas e dar falsos "beijos na bochecha" em cada uma delas.

- Gente que cara de enterro! Garçonete! Trás três doses de tequila!

- Anya. Como vai? - Pergunta Hebe.

- Ah você sabe... Feliz e contente! Trepando até não poder mais! Foi bom vocês terem me chamado. Siegie precisa reidratar, se é que me entendem! - A deusa se abana e vir a dose de tequila de uma única vez. - Então, noite das garotas, heim? Eu adorava quando era solteira. Eu conhecia cada maluca... Uma pena que eu não podia transar na época. E agora, bom, vocês sabem que o único que pode ter esse corpinho aqui é o Siegie.

Anya já carregou uma maldição imposta pela deusa Titã, Têmis uma vez. Quando Têmis soube que ela era fruto de um caso amoroso entre Tártaro e Disnomia, lançou uma maldição sobre as duas. A mãe de Anya seria acometida por dores sempre que levasse um homem pra cama. Anya, se apaixonaria perdidamente pelo primeiro homem a quem entregasse sua castidade.

O felizardo foi um romancista famoso que conheceu, chamado Siegfried, que agora fora feito imortal por Zeus como "recompensa" pelos serviços de Anya na guerra entre os Senhores do Submundo e os Caçadores comandados por Esperança.

- E aí? O que anda acontecendo nas suas vidas? - Anya vira outra dose de tequila.

- Algo estranho acontecendo. - Responde Pandora.

- Já vamos mudar o assunto pra trabalho? Noite das garotas arruinada. - Comenta Hebe.

- Coisa estranha é coisa normal nesse ramo. A menos que vocês tenham feito algo que realmente seja considerado normal e nesse caso passa a se chamar de estranho. - Anya dá de ombros.

- Eu sofri duas tentativas de estupro. Por um demônio e um espírito do ar...

- Ah isso é normal. Com esses peitos eu estou admirada que não aconteceu antes. Não me leve a mal, eu já experimentei durante uma fase... Várias fases da minha vida... Mas você é gostosa, pra caralho. Até eu encarava.

Pandora e Hebe reviram os olhos.

- Eu mandei Chesire ir investigar os rumores no mundo espíritual. Mas seria interessante ter um contato no inferno.

- Isso é fácil. Invoca um demônio.

- Meu ramo é o de Caçar demônios. Eu mando eles pro inferno. Não o contrário.

- E invocações de demônios são coisas perigosas.

- Não se você souber o que fazer. - Anya toma a terceira dose de tequila, batendo o copo na mesa e dando um gritinho. - Essa desceu queimando. Mais tequila, garçonete.

- Se Maya estivesse aqui... Ela poderia me ajudar. Ela saberia fazer invocações.

- Ela te deixou um livro de feitiços. Lá tem feitiços de invocação, senhorita Pandora.

- Escuta, eu já percorri essa Terra por muito tempo e fui em muitos lugares, Pandie. Humanos podem invocar demônios de forma segura se souber os rituais certos. Ele vai te obedecer como um cãozinho treinado.

- É. Vou ligar pra Maya...

* * *

Continuaram bebendo por horas, ouvindo Anya contar dos lugares que visitou com Siegfried, de como ele logo iniciaria sua turnê pelos Estados Unidos pra anunciar seus livros e muitas outras conversas banais que deram a noite das garotas um verdadeiro ar de noite das garotas.

Um jovem se aproximou timidamente da mesa em certo ponto da noite e tirou Hebe pra conversar e pagar-lhe uma bebida. Anya e Pandora continuaram conversando em sua mesa, quando um jovem entrou no bar. Pandora viu o momento exato em que ele adentrou. Estava com uma camiseta preta, por baixo de outra vermelha desabotoada e calça jeans. Tinha cabelos lisos e castanhos e o corpo era definido.

Parecia comum, mas Pandora achou-o bem bonito. Contudo, não era bonito como Milo. Milo, o Guardião do demônio da Luxúria, um dos Senhores do Submundo. Quando era mortal, Pandora era apaixonada por ele. Tão apaixonada que quando o imortal a seduziu, ela não pensou duas vezes antes de se entregar para ele. Milo foi o homem que mais inflamou seu desejo até então. E apesar de ter descoberto sua traição, de que ele estava levando-a pra cama, apenas para que os Senhores roubassem a Caixa, ela passou um bom tempo nos Elíseos odiando-o, mas ao mesmo tempo, relembrando com nostalgia da noite de amor tórrido que tiveram.

Mas alguma coisa naquele jovem a atraiu, apesar de não fazer seu tipo.

- E a noite das garotas atingiu seu pico, heim? - Disse Anya, retirando Pandora de sua distração. - Você nem tá mais prestando atenção em mim. Se amarrou no gatinho ali?

- Não seja tola.

- Ei, não tem nada de errado. Você transou depois que ressucitou?

- Não. Não tenho tempo pra isso.

- Pandie... Todo mundo tem tempo pra fazer sexo! Deuses! A sua deve estar dando teia de aranha! Quantos anos fazem desde a última vez? Você fazia isso lá nos Elíseos?

- Espíritos não fazem isso, Anya.

- Meu pai Tártaro! O último com quem você transou foi o Milo? Ah não. Você vai arrumar um boy magia pra tirar o atraso hoje! Eu mesma vou me certificar disso!

Anya começou a gesticular para o rapaz que acabou de entrar, convidando-o a se sentar na mesa. O rapaz caminhou de forma tímida até a mesa, com as mãos nos bolsos. Não parecia muito mais velho que Pandora. Mas claro, Pandora manteve a aparência de seus 20 anos quando morreu.

- Boa noite, senhoritas.

- Educado. - Anya sorriu pra Pandora. - E qual o seu nome?

- Adam.

- Adam. Minha amiga aqui, Pandora... - O jovem olhou de repente para a jovem, como se o não tivesse entendido ou como se Anya tivesse dito alguma coisa estranha. - Está solteira e disponível hoje. E você? Está solteiro e disponível?

- Sim. Estou...

- Ótimo! - Anya bateu palminhas. - Eu vou precisar quebrar mais gelo pra vocês? Vamos, não seja tímido. Sente-se.

Pandora olhava para Anya como se quisesse matá-la. Pandora ainda era nova nesse mundo pra saber como humanas se comportavam nesses momentos. Para os humanos, sexo tornou-se um jogo cheio de tabus a serem quebrados. Como se o homem devesse provar seu valor, passando por uma série de obstáculos para conquistar a mulher.

Pandora estava acostumada a sociedade das amazonas, da qual era membro quando se tornou sacerdotisa de Zeus. Sexo não era proibido ou considerado amoral. Era uma parte integral de sua sociedade e Pandora poderia simplesmente fazê-lo com quem quisesse e ninguém a condenaria. Não havia jogos, na verdade. Homens eram enviados para servir as amazonas como elas quisessem. Se uma quisesse um homem, bastaria ela pedir. Por que os humanos haviam complicado tanto?

- Então, o que você faz da vida, Adam? - Pergunta Anya.

- Eu sou...

- O que? Recém foragido da cadeia? Por que isso é sexy.

Pandora estava muda, sem saber o que dizer, vendo Anya empurrar aquele estranho pra cima dela.

- Não. Eu sou músico. Eu toco numa banda.

- Músico! Uma banda? De rock? Isso acabou de melhorar bastante! Você usa drogas? Por que não tem problema, pra mim.

- Pra você ou pra ela? Eu pensei que você tinha dito que ela estava interessada em mim.

- Pra ela. Mas ela é muito tímida, então eu vou ter de dar um empurrãozinho.

- Ah, ok... E o que sua amiga faz?

- Pandie? Ela é uma Caçadora...

Pandora acerta uma cotovelada em Anya.

- ... De talentos! É. Ela caça talentos pra empresas, sabe?

- Entendo. Sua amiga não fala?

- Claro que fala. Fala pra ele, Pandie.

- Erm... Oi. - Pandora diz constrangida.

Anya revira os olhos e volta-se novamente para o rapaz, Adam.

- Ela vai melhorar. Sabe, acho que talvez, eu esteja no caminho. Deve ser isso. Eu vou deixar vocês aqui conversando e vou procurar algo pra fazer. Olha! Um Jukebox! Vou pedir umas moedas pra Hebe!

Anya sai da mesa, deixando Pandora e Adam para trás, conversando.

- Sinto muito por ela. Ela não tem filtro algum.

- É, parece. Mas eu gostei que ela tenha me chamado pra te conhecer. - Ele disse timidamente. - Seu nome é mesmo Pandora?

- Já ouviu falar?

- Já. Mas nunca conheci uma mulher chamada Pandora.

- Conhece mitologia?

- Claro. Pandora foi uma mulher que recebeu dos deuses a incumbência de proteger uma Caixa. Nessa Caixa estavam cerrados os piores demônios. A mulher, curiosa, abriu a Caixa e deixou os demônios escaparem, espalhando maldade pelo mundo. Mas, ela fechou a caixa, antes que tudo que estivesse lá dentro saísse. Dentro da Caixa, ficou a esperança.

Pandora sorriu ao ouviu a versão popular do mito, tão diferente do que realmente aconteceu a ela, mas não adiantaria discutir com ele. Ele não acreditaria e ela não poderia dizer como sabia disso.

- Você é culto.

- É preciso ser. É importante ter conhecimento, não é?

- É mesmo? Pra vir ao bar flertar com mulheres?

Pandora havia lembrado que sexo para homens e mulheres estava aos poucos se tornando cada vez menos tabu. Oobjetivo do jogo ainda era levar alguém pra cama e o jogo ainda precisava ser jogado. E parece que Adam não era muito bom nele.

- Não. Eu só tinha vindo pra tomar uma bebida.

- Mas já que acabou conhecendo uma mulher, melhor ainda.

- Sim.

A sinceridade dele a surpreendeu.

- Bom, na verdade, eu fiquei feliz por que, eu acabei conhecendo a mulher mais bonita daqui.

Um disparo direto. E dos bons. Pandora chegou a corar e exibir um sorriso. Começou a reparar melhor nos trejeitos do rapaz, nos olhos castanhos que a prescrutavam, admirando cada parte de seu corpo. Principalmente os seios, onde passou a olhar por um bom tempo até desviar novamente o olhar para os olhos dela.

Pandora não se sentiu ofendida. Sentiu-se lisonjeada, na verdade. Era sinal de que ele a achava bela, não é?

- Você precisa de uma bebida. Pra se soltar.

Adam fez sinal para a garçonete e pediu para trazer uma coca-cola.

- Isso não tem álcool.

- Eu não bebo.

- Como não bebe?

Ele dá de ombros.

- Nunca gostei.

- Então, espero que isso faça você falar mais do que está falando.

- Ok. Levando em conta a situação extremamente constrangedora, de termos sido apresentados um ao outro e nos conheido através da sua amiga... O que exatamente estamos fazendo aqui?

- Nos conhecendo mais.

- Isso vai terminar em alguma coisa?

- Depende de você. É um jogo, não é?

- Isso quer dizer que você está considerando a possibilidade de...

- Sexo? Levá-lo pra cama? Sim.

Anya tinha razão. Que mal faria um pouco de sexo? Se Pandora devia relaxar, nada melhor.

- Não parece. Sem ofensas.

- Não vim aqui pra isso. Confesso. Mas, a ideia não seria má.

- Ideia?

- De fazer sexo.

- Ok, do que você gosta?

- No sexo? - Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Em um homem.

Ela parou pra pensar por um momento, olhando pra ele.

- Beleza é fundamental. Isso você tem.

- Obrigado.

- E você? O que o atrai numa mulher?

- Sinceridade é um fator importante.

- Mas não o único? - Ela bebeu mais um gole de seu martini.

- Não. Claro que não. Beleza é fundamental também. Mas... Sem ofensas, beleza por beleza, existem muitas mulheres belas por aí.

Ela assentiu. E de certa forma, gostou da resposta.

- Agora, sinceridade? Eu aprecio muito. Facilita as coisas.

- Como assim?

- Facilita o jogo. Se todo mundo fosse sincero, seria mais fácil vencer o jogo, não acha?

- Ou perder.

- Dependendo da forma como se perde, pode-se considerar uma vitória. Às vezes a pessoa simplesmente não vale a pena. A pessoa pode ser um babaca ou uma vadia...

Ela assentiu novamente.

- Sim. Nesses casos pode ser uma vitória.

- Então, você concorda com o fato da sinceridade?

- Sim.

- E então? Vamos nos beijar agora?

- De onde veio toda essa confiança?

Ele sorriu um pouco sem jeito. Pela primeira vez, ela notou que ele tinha covinhas quando sorria. Adam apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e olhou-a bem fundo nos olhos.

- Bom, você disse que estava cogitando a possibilidade de fazer sexo comigo. E eu acho que devo estar causando uma boa impressão, ou já teria dito que não ia rolar.

- Você é um bom observador.

- E então? Vamos fazer sexo agora?

- Vamos.

* * *

Adam e Pandora adentram o toalete dos homens, discretamente, e fecharam a porta de um dos banheiros. Ele a prensa contra a porta, beijando-a e abraçando-a, passando as mãos por suas costas. Descendo os lábios até o pescoço dela. Pandora se arrepiou com aqueles toques e aquelas carícias.

Aquela mão afoita, entrando em sua camisa e apertando os seios por cima do sutiã. As mãos dela estavam ocupadas, abrindo o zíper das calças dele e já sentindo sua ereção rígida dentro da cueca. Pandora não havia se dado conta de que sentia tanta falta de sexo, pois estava excitada, ansiosa.

Quando Adam retirou sua jaqueta e ergueu sua blusa, por cima da cabeça, ela ficou apenas de sutiã. Ele parou por um minuto, apenas admirando o corpo esguio e os seios fartos dela. Seios perfeitos que lhe davam água na boca. Admirou as belas tatuagens da morena nos braços. Nada deixava uma mulher mais sexy, em sua opinião, do que tatuagens. Pandora abaixa as alças do sutiã, expondo os seios para ele, convidando-o a chupá-los e Adam prontamente o faz.

A garota se arqueou, gemeu arrepiada, sentiu a umidade se acumular na calcinha. Sentiu frio. Por seus lábios, pequenas nuvens de vapor escapavam a cada respiração sofrega. Seu corpo começou a tremer. Tremer de frio. Muito frio. Ao abrir os olhos, as paredes estavam lentamente acumulando gelo.

- Adam. - Ela empurrou-o pra trás, interrompendo o contato.

Adam também percebeu o gelo, mas estava extremamente calmo. Não estava balbuciando como um idiota, como humanos normalmente fazem, diante de uma situação como essa. Uma mão de gelo arrancou a porta contra qual Pandora estava apoiada, e ela cai de costas no chão, com Adam em seus braços. Adam é jogado pra um lado, Pandora é agarrada pelo pescoço e arremessada para outro. Ela se choca de costas contra a parede, perdendo o fôlego. O ar escapou de seus pulmões como um tiro quando ela bateu na parede.

E por falar em tiro, estava completamente desarmada. Sem espadas místicas, sem pistolas, sem sua adaga. Nada para banir aquele ser pra onde que que fosse o lugar de onde veio. Mas ela não se entregaria sem luta. Ainda tinha a força de seu novo corpo e os elos com as deusas. Se enfraquecesse bastante o espírito, poderia bani-lo.

- Olá, Sacerdotisa Negra! - Pandora notou uma "parte" do corpo de gelo da criatura crescendo. - Cheguei bem na hora, heim? E pensar que essa criatura pretendia tomar o que é meu...

- O que é seu tá bem aqui!

O punho de Pandora se chocou contra o queixo do homem-de-gelo com tanta força que o estilhaçou. O homem cambaleou para trás e Pandora desferiu um chute no estômago. O ser revidou com um soco no rosto da mulher que a atirou no chão. Ele era bastante forte.

O homem-de-gelo pegou Pandora pelo pescoço com uma mão e bateu-a contra a parede. Com a outra mão, ele rasgou o sutiã dela, jogando-o de lado.

- Este corpo é realmente delicioso, Pandora. Mal posso esperar pra te foder.

- Fode isso!

Pandora chuta com toda a força o membro do homem-de-gelo, estilhaçando-o. Ele grita e a solta no chão.

- Vagabunda! Ele vai crescer de novo. Só me dê um instante.

Um punho atravessa o peito do homem-de-gelo, fazendo-o gritar. Pandora olha para além da criatura e vê Adam atrás do monstro, puxando o punho pra fora do corpo dele. O olho esquerdo de Adam brilhava de dourado enquanto ele armava o punho novamente. Adam golpeou o monstro mais uma vez e o fez em pedaços.

Adam, o que quer que fosse, era um ser sobrenatural muito poderoso.

Pandora permaneceu sentada, escorada a parede, olhando-o incrédula.

- O que é você?

- Eu poderia lhe fazer a mesma pergunta...

Continua...

* * *

**__****Reviews**

******RavenclawWitch:** Era Hebe. Já consertei. E vou ver se vai ter mesmo aparições especiais pra não ser injusto com ninguém. XD

******Jules Heartilly:** Ué, Jules-sama. São as melhores lembranças que guardamos pra sempre, né? CofCof...

******Notte di Lucce:** Bom, ainda não vou prometer nada. A medida em que for escrevendo, vou vendo o que dá pra fazer quanto a aparições especiais. XD

******Dark Ookami:** Bom, fic originada de Darkest Night, só dá tarado, né? E como não sabia dos peitões da Pandora? Já leu Lost Canvas? 9.9


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaymer: Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Essa fic é uma continuação de Darkest Night, que foi baseada numa série de livros de Gena Showalter. A fic encontra-se concluída em meu perfil.**

_**Capítulo 03**_

Pandora levantou-se cobrindo os seios. Foi a terceira tentativa de estupro em 24 horas e um quase sexo no banheiro com um ser sobrenatural bem poderoso que ela mal acabou de conhecer. A guerreira já estava começando a imaginar que o Carma queria retribuição para seus 2.000 anos de descanso nos Campos Elíseos.

Adam estava parado, de pé, olhando pra ela. Seu olho parou de brilhar e agora, parecia apenas um humano normal. Medo arrepiou sua pele como uma brisa gelada, mais fria do que o gelo que o elemental espalhou pelo banheiro quando se materializou.

- Posso ver pela sua cara que o encontro acabou...

- Quem é você?

- Adam.

- E o que é você?

- Faz diferença?

- Você também está atrás de mim?

- Atrás de você? Sua amiga me convidou para te conhecer.

- Quer me estuprar também?

- Estuprar? Você me convidou pra transar.

- Não brinque comigo!

O frio que ela sentiu, transformou-se em calor movido a raiva. Pandora teria avançado sobre Adam e esmurrado seu rosto até que ele confessasse o que ela queria saber, mas um pouco de receio ainda conteve seu impulso.

- Eu já vou indo.

- Não se mova. - Ela disse imperativa. - O que você quer comigo?

Ele olhou pra ela e deu de ombros.

- Não é óbvio? Pensei que fôssemos transar.

- Você não pareceu muito impressionado com o elemental. Por que?

- Já vi muitos deles antes.

- Quem te enviou?

- Ninguém.

- Não minta.

Adam se agachou e pegou a camisa molhada de Pandora, observando-a por um momento.

- Eu já vou embora. Foi um prazer.

Ele jogou a camisa para ela, que a pegou no ar. Desviou seu olhar dele por um segundo para pegar a camisa e ele já havia desaparecido. Vestiu-a depressa, pegou a jaqueta no chão e saiu do banheiro, afoita. Adam não podia ser visto em lugar algum. Avistou Anya bebendo e dispensando homens no bar, Hebe conversando na mesa do rapaz que a abordou mais cedo, mas nada de Adam.

Quando se aproximou de Anya, a deusa da anarquia se assustou com o estado dela.

- Orra! Saindo do banheiro, descabelada e com a camisa ensopada... Sem sutiã. Seu farol tá aceso, Pandie... Puxa vida, você não brinca em serviço, heim? Cadê o Adam? Ele é bom na coisa? Não que eu esteja interessada, mas sabe que sou curiosa.

- Vamos embora daqui. Agora.

- Nossa! Que bicho além do Adam te mordeu?

- Hebe! Estamos indo!

- Já? Mas eu queria conversar mais com o Alone e... O que aconteceu com você? - A deusa da juventude pergunta, observando o estado de Pandora.

- Aconteceu de novo. Vamos embora. - Pandora respondeu, puxando a deusa pelo braço.

- Ah, Alone! Surgiu algo importante! Me liga depois, ok? Desculpa!

- Ah... Claro, Hebe... Até mais...

O rapaz parecia tão desapontado que Pandora sentiu-se mal por interromper o divertimento da deusa. Contudo, era uma situação de emergência. As três entraram no carro de Pandora e voltaram para o escritório.

- Senhorita Pandora, alguém te atacou de novo?

- Peraí, não me diga que foi o Adam!

- Foi um elemental do gelo.

- Adam é um elemental do gelo? - Perguntou Anya.

- Quem é Adam?

- Um gatinho que ela conheceu e levou pro banheiro.

- Não. Adam não é um elemental do gelo. Eu nem sei o que ele é, mas ele acabou com o elemental com as mãos nuas.

- Mãos nuas? Não tem muita gente por aí com poder bastante pra fazer isso.

Realmente. Até mesmo poderosos exorcistas como Pandora precisavam de algum instrumento, alguma conexão divina pra romper as barreiras e banir espíritos e demônios. Adam exterminou a criatura com um soco.

* * *

Cinco minutos depois, Pandora estacionou o carro na frente do escritório e as três adentraram pela porta da frente. Anya deteve Pandora e invocou uma espada que brotou do ar, se oferecendo para ir na frente.

- Nunca se sabe.

O escritório estava vazio e escuro. Acenderam a luz e entraram cautelosamente. Pandora caminhou até o balcão da recepção de Hebe, abriu a gaveta e sacou uma de suas pistolas. Hebe também estava apreensiva a este ponto, com medo de Pandora não ser o único alvo.

- É. Parece que está tudo bem. - Diz Anya com a espada apoiada no ombro. - Por via das dúvidas, eu vou lançar alguns feitiços de proteção. Deve manter espíritos e demônios afastados.

- Ótimo. Obrigada, Anya. Eu vou tomar um banho.

- Eu vou me trocar e preparar um chá. Algo me diz que vamos precisar acalmar os nervos.

Pandora foi até seu escritório e a partir dele, para o quarto. Livrou-se da roupa molhada e entrou no chuveiro debaixo de água quente. Apesar de tudo, ela também estava apreensiva. Os ataques estavam se tornando constantes e mais perigosos a cada momento.

Depois de aquecer o corpo, vestiu um robe de algodão e enxugou os cabelos com uma toalha. Na sala, Anya terminava de lançar os últimos feitiços de proteção e Hebe descia a escada, vestida em um pijama.

- Cozinha. - Disse Pandora, chamando as duas.

- Eu estou morta de preocupação agora, senhorita Pandora. Tremo só de pensar no que você está passando.

Pandora acaba de se lembrar de que Hebe já passou por coisa parecida por muito tempo. Quando os Titãs escaparam do Tártaro e depuseram os Olimpianos, Hebe foi entregue a Atlas, o titã nomeado por Cronos como novo responsável pela prisão infernal. Hebe passou meses sendo violentada por Atlas.

E apesar de ter conversado com aquele rapaz no bar, Pandora duvidava que a deusa acabaria levando qualquer relacionamento adiante. Provavelmente, nem deve ter se dado conta de que o rapaz estaria interessado nela. Pobre sujeito. Escolheu a pessoa errada. Hebe tinha trauma de intimidade.

Quando acenderam a luz da cozinha, tomaram um susto. Chesire estava sentado a mesa, comendo sucrilhos com os pés pro alto.

- Oi, mestra!

- Chesire! Há quanto tempo está aí? Quase me matou de susto!

- Bichano idiota!

Quando Hebe disse isso, Orion saiu de seu cestinho e correu para os braços de Anya. O gato parecia esquecer que Pandora era sua verdadeira dona sempre que alguém chegava.

- Orion! Meu lindo! - A deusa da anarquia ergue o bicho enorme nos braços, carinhando-o. - Vem que a titia Anya vai te dar um pires enorme de leite!

- E então, Chesire. Descobriu alguma coisa?

- Descobri algumas coisas.

Pandora sentou a mesa, olhando-o.

- Comece.

- Muito bem. Por onde eu começo... Você sabe alguma coisa sobre profecias, mestra?

Pandora assentiu.

- Pois é. Eu mesmo sempre achei besteira, sabe? Mas, eu fui para o mundo espiritual como você mandou. Nossa, como eu passei tempo longe daquele lugar... Mas enfim. Eu andei investigando algumas coisas.

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Coisas nada legais e que eu pensei que estivessem enterradas há muito tempo.

- Algo que explique esses ataques a Pandie?

- Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim. Aconteceu de novo. - Diz Anya acariciando Orion enquanto ele bebia o leite do pires.

- O que aconteceu de novo?

- Alguém atacou a senhorita Pandora de novo. - Disse Hebe, servindo uma xícara de chá para Pandora.

- E enquanto ela transava com um ser trevoso, pedaço de mal caminho como só ele. - Disse Anya.

Chesire cuspiu o leite com sucrilhos quando ouviu isso.

- Você transou com ele? Com um ser sobrenatural desconhecido? Está ficando maluca?

- Não que minha vida seja da sua conta, Chesire, mas não. Eu não transei com ele. E já que estamos neste assunto, deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa. Eu também nunca vou transar com você.

- Puxa! Valeu pelos meus sentimentos... Mas como eu ia dizendo... Eu encontrei o mundo espiritual muito agitado. Em verdadeira polvorosa.

Todas as três pararam tudo que estavam fazendo para se voltar para Chesire.

- Há muito tempo atrás, existia um demônio muito poderoso chamado Mefistófeles. Esse cara era tão sinistro que ele disse que ia romper as barreiras de todas as esferas espirituais e dominar todos os reinos. E vai por mim, ele era sinistro o suficiente pra cumprir a promessa.

- Como você sabe? Estava lá? - Pergunta Pandora.

- Claro que não. Eu só tenho 15 anos.

Da última vez que perguntaram a idade dele, Chesire informou que era muito jovem, mas não tinha mais de duzentos anos. Agora, ele disse que tem apenas 15. Pandora suspira e decide não se importar tanto com isso.

- Ok. Prossiga.

- Pois é. Isso deixou muita gente nervosa, sabe? Principalmente Zeus e Hades. Mefistófeles estava conseguindo muito apoio em seu reino e até em outros reinos. Os lordes demônio que não se submetiam... Bem... Eram convencidos.

Chesire passa um dedo pelo pescoço, para enfatizar o significado de "convencidos".

- Bom, Zeus convocou os Olimpianos para a guerra. Eles invadiram o reino de Mefistófeles antes que o demônio invadisse o Olimpo.

- Eu não me lembro disso. - Diz Hebe. - Deve ter sido antes de eu ter nascido.

- Provavelmente. Foi há bastante tempo. Mas veja bem... O segredo da força de Mefistófeles, além do óbvio, eram seus generais. Violência, Morte, Doença, Insanidade... Soa familiar...?

As três mulheres tem um sobressalto.

- Algo me diz que vocês já ouviram falar... - Chesire sabia muito bem que cada uma delas estavam familiarizadas com aqueles demônios. Os Senhores do Submundo. - Esses demônios eram crias do próprio Mefistofeles. Tão poderosos que conseguiram sobreviver a guerra contra os Olimpianos e fugiram para outras esferas quando o pai foi derrotado.

- E Zeus os capturou tentando escapar do inferno de Lúcifer para a Terra... - Comenta Hebe.

- Sim. O resto da história vocês já conhecem. A mestra Pandora aqui foi a felizarda escolhida para proteger a Caixinha que continha os Senhores.

- E o que isso tem a ver com a Pandie, criatura?

- Bom, eu não sei se tem alguma coisa a ver com ela. Mas, o mundo espiritual inteiro está agitado sob a possibilidade desse Mefistofeles voltar. Unificar as esferas celestes e invadir a Terra. Este era o objetivo dele. Por isso, os Senhores queriam vir para a Terra.

Pandora estava boquiaberta, sentindo um turbilhão de emoções e confusão girando em sua mente, criando um número sem-fim de teorias e mais teorias. Tinha a impressão de que a bile em seu estômago, a qualquer momento, saltaria pela boca como um vulcão em erupção.

- Ele ainda está vivo? Mefistófeles não foi morto? - Perguntou Pandora.

- Foi. Pelo menos, até onde se sabe, Zeus o destruiu.

- Isso não explica os ataques a Pandie...

Anya larga Orion no chão e o gato decide voltar a seu cestinho.

- Senhorita Pandora ainda tem a Caixa. Será que pensam que ela ainda tem os demônios cerrados no seu interior? Talvez queiram matá-la e roubar a Caixa.

- Pode ser. Mas eles querem matar ela de orgasmo? Todo coisa-ruim que aparece tenta arrancar uma casquinha dela.

- Ou querem humilhar sua maior adversária antes de matá-la. - Comenta Chesire. - Sabe como é. Talvez não queiram simplesmente matar a mestra Pandora. Querem humilhá-la.

- Talvez... - Hebe sente um tremor. Pandora imagina que talvez ela estivesse se lembrando do cativeiro nas mãos de Atlas.

- Você não descobriu nada a meu respeito, Chesire? Alguma coisa que justifique esses ataques a mim?

O youkai faz que não.

- Mas, se estes ataques são tão constantes, eu começaria a andar com um cinto de castidade se fosse você, mestra.

- Nada disso faz sentido. - Murmura Pandora.

Pandora se levanta, sem falar nada com ninguém e vai para seu quarto.

* * *

Pandora precisava de mais respostas e havia alguém que poderia fornecer-lhe as mesmas. Zeus. Trancou-se em seu quarto, apagou as luzes, mas acendeu todas as velas do ambiente.

Calmamente, ela retirou seu robe, ficando nua e ajoelhou-se no chão. Inspirou e expirou inúmeras vezes, mantendo os olhos fechados e sussurando.

- Senhor Zeus, deus dos raios, grandioso rei do Olimpo, ouça meu chamado. Senhor Zeus, regente dos céus, eu humildemente lhe invoco.

Não sabe dizer se levou alguns minutos ou algumas horas, mas Zeus surgiu diante de si. De cabelos loiros e longos, trajando uma túnica alva. Zeus era forte, belo e musculoso. Uma visão verdadeiramente digna do deus do poder e dos raios.

- Estou aqui, minha guerreira.

Pandora prostrou-se em reverência.

- Meu senhor, peço teu perdão por incomodá-lo.

- Suponho que para invocar-me aqui, o assunto deve ser importante.

- Sim. É um assunto importante, meu senhor.

Zeus caminhou pelo quarto, circulando Pandora, observando-a de forma intrigada.

- Diga-me então.

Pandora relatou os acontecimentos dos últimos dias, desde o resgate da garota, as tentativas de estupro, Adam. Não omitiu nada. Não tinha vergonha de dizer nada a respeito de Adam e não era sábio omitir qualquer coisa ao Rei do Olimpo.

Zeus murmurou, coçando o queixo quando Pandora relatou as descobertas de Chesire.

- E isso foi tudo, meu senhor.

- Entendo. E você quer saber se há alguma relação com estes atentados que vem sofrendo e esta profecia?

- Tudo parece indicar que sim, lorde Zeus. Embora eu não possa dizer qual a ligação.

- Os rumores desta profecia chegaram ao Olimpo... Segundo eu soube, a profecia não fala do retorno de Mefistófeles. Eu o destruí pessoalmente. Ele não teria como voltar. A profecia fala do Sangue de Mefistófeles. Um herdeiro.

Um herdeiro. Agora, algo fazia sentido. O surgimento de um herdeiro explicaria a profecia. Mas não explica por que Pandora estava sendo atacada.

- E existe um herdeiro? É um dos Senhores?

- Você por acaso se lembra de sua mãe?

Pandora não entende a relevância daquilo, mas assente. Claro que se lembrava da mãe. Mesmo após tanto tempo, ela se lembrava da mãe que era tão fria e às vezes cruel com ela. Pandora não se lembrava se alguma vez a mãe a olhou ou tratou com amor ou demonstrou carinho por ela. Talvez, seja por isso que Pandora amou tanto Maya como sua própria filha.

Queria uma filha sua para amar e cuidar de forma que sua própria mãe nunca foi capaz. A mãe que a entregou para as Amazonas, quando Pandora fez dez anos de idade e nunca mais voltou para ela.

- Ela a abandonou, não foi?

- Sim, meu senhor.

Pandora ficava triste por se lembrar da mãe, contudo, não chorava. Eliminou os sentimentos pela mãe assim que foi abandonada e conheceu sua verdadeira família entre as amazonas.

- Você sabe o que sua mãe era?

- Não. Ela me abandonou quando eu era muito jovem. E não tenho muitas lembranças dela antes disso.

- Ela era uma saerdotisa, como você já foi um dia. Até o dia em que o caminho dela, se cruzou com o de Mefistófeles.

O coração de Pandora parou de bater por um instante.

- Mefistófeles gostou dela. Achou-a bela e desejou-a como mulher. Ele a enganou e a carregou para seu reino infernal. Lá, ele a tomou como escrava e mulher. Quando eu travei guerra com ele e o abati, encontrei sua mãe... Ela estava grávida...

- Não... - Aquelas palavras atingiram o peito de Pandora como uma faca, perfurando seu coração e girando dentro dele. - Não pode ser.

- Eu trouxe sua mãe de volta pra Terra e ordenei a ela que cuidasse de você. Sua mãe não gostava muito de você. Afinal, você foi fruto de uma união forçada.

Sua mãe havia sido estuprada pelo demônio? Por isso a odiava? Por isso a desprezava? Deve tê-la abandonado por não suportar olhar para o fruto de sua humilhação e vergonha.

- Mentira. Não está dizendo a verdade.

- Ousa questionar-me?

A voz de Zeus se ergueu como um trovão, fazendo Pandora se encolher. Ela não respondeu. Apenas prostrou-se mais o que parece ter apaziguado a ira de Zeus.

- Por que acha que elegi você, invés de meus guerreiros imortais para guardar a maldita Caixa? Por que você possui o sangue dele. Em você, talvez houvesse o poder para controlar aqueles demônios caso eles escapassem. Teoria que acredito ser verdadeira, vendo como você domina o talento de exorcizar espíritos. Infelizmente, meus guerreiros a mataram e perderam a Caixa. Tive de improvisar e encontrar outra prisão e novos guardiões para os demônios.

Zeus aprisionou os demônios nos corpos dos guerreiros. Milo, Mask, Aiolia... Seus assassinos.

- Você é a filha de Mefistófeles.

- Então, estou destinada a herdar o trono dele...?

- Não. A profecia fala de um filho. Um homem. Em profecias, qualquer detalhe pode fazer toda diferença. Ou nenhuma.

- Mas... Por que? Por que está me contando isso? E como pode ter certeza de que não sou a herdeira? E sim, meu filho?

- Eu não tenho. Eu perguntei a Apolo a respeito. Ele me disse que não teve nenhuma revelação.

- Existe uma forma dessa profecia não se concretizar?

Zeus se ajoelhou diante de Pandora e ergueu seu rosto pelo queixo.

- Estes espíritos e demônios estão tentando te estuprar, você diz?

- Sim...

- Então, eu manteria as pernas fechadas se fosse você, minha querida guerreira... Pois esses seres acreditam que o primeiro que conseguir engravidá-la, será o pai do desgraçado que unificará um exército de demônios não só contra o Olimpo, como a também a Terra e todas as outras esferas.

Zeus limpa as lágrimas de Pandora com os dedos, talvez, demonstrando um pouco de compaixão por ela.

- E aqueles que não tentarem estuprá-la, são os que se opuseram a Mefistófeles e não querem ver o herdeiro dele no poder. São os que tentarão de tudo para matá-la antes que o herdeiro se revele.

Zeus se levanta e sem um adeus, ele desaparece num flash de luz. Pandora desaba no chão, chorando e amargurando seu destino. Se ela é filha de Mefistófeles e destinada a dar a luz ao herdeiro dele, ela estava prestes a entrar em guerra contra o mundo espiritual.

De repente, Pandora sente falta dos Campos Elíseos e deseja nunca ter saído de lá.

Continua...

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**Jules Heartilly:** Será que Eeeeele teeeeem a fooooorçaaaaa, Jules-sama? Talvez, uma... Darkest Force? CofCof... [Apanha]

**RavenclawWitch:** Eu acho que deve ser aposta. E sim, a Anya aparecerá mais vezes! XD

**Pure-Petit:** Uia! Tem muita encomenda? Espero que dê tudo certo! Hehehehe...

**Krika Haruno: **Ah, tenho certeza de que a senhorita não ia se importar nem um pouco de aparições da Maya, né? [Apanha mais]


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaymer: Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Essa fic é uma continuação de Darkest Night, que foi baseada numa série de livros de Gena Showalter. A fic encontra-se concluída em meu perfil.**

_**Capítulo 4**_

Pandora acordou no dia seguinte, sentindo um peso horrível no peito. Descobrir por que sua mãe a odiava e ainda por cima, descobrir que seu pai foi um dos piores demônios da história e que ela poderia ser a mãe de um demônio ainda pior era pra abalar qualquer estrutura. Mesmo as dela que era uma guerreira forjada a ferro. As proteções de Anya parecem ter funcionado. Ninguém tentou violentá-la outra vez.

Ao menos uma boa notícia. Só esperava ter mais quando chegasse a cozinha.

Como sempre, Hebe estava preparando o café, Chesire se estufava com uma tigela de cereais e Orion dormia de barriga pro alto em seu cesto. Pandora sentou-se em silêncio a mesa, servindo uma xícara de café.

- Bom dia, mestra.

Pandora não respondeu. Chesire não parece ter se importado.

- O que aconteceu aqui ontem? Senti uma energia sinistra no seu quarto. Tive de sair. Aquilo me incomodou. Anya também fugiu quando sentiu.

- Aquilo foi a presença de lorde Zeus, Chesire.

- Zeus? Ele veio visitar? Isso não pode ser bom.

- Não. Não é. - Hebe sentou-se a mesa.

- No mínimo ele veio dizer: "Capture logo Esperança, ou sentirá toda a extensão de minha ira!" ou coisa parecida.

- Não zombe de Zeus. Não é sábio. E ele tem apreço demais para ameaçar a vida da senhorita Pandora.

Chesire deu de ombros e voltou para sua tigela de cereal, prestando atenção nos desenhos da TV.

- Senhorita Pandora? O que lorde Zeus disse?

- A situação é pior do que eu pensava, Hebe.

Pandora lhe contou tudo em detalhes. Mefistofeles, sua mãe, a profecia, tudo. E por um momento, sem imaginar por que lhe veio a mente, perguntou-se se Adam sabia disso desde o princípio e se era por isso que tentou fazer sexo com ela.

Uma pontada de pesar espetou-lhe de pensar que Adam, fosse o que fosse, só estava interessado nela por causa de uma profecia. Mas o que importava? Ele era só um cara que conheceu por 15 minutos e que por não mais do que isso, despertou-lhe o interesse.

Enquanto Hebe falava, sua mente estava divagando, tentando imaginar como teria sido se tivesse de fato feito sexo com Adam. Parte da frustração que ela sentia naquele momento era de não ter concluído a transa. Adam era bonito e interessante o bastante pra arriscar dar a luz a uma espécie de versão satânica de Genghis Khan...

Não. Nem pense. Afaste esse pensamento da cabeça. Não pode arriscar a segurança de todas as esferas celestes por uma transa com Adam.

Mas os humanos tem métodos de garantir sexo sem gravidez, não tem? Não! Não pode! Arriscado demais! Volte pra Terra, Pandora!

- E então? - Hebe pergunta, mas Pandora estava completamente aérea.

- Então o que?

- O próximo passo?

- Trabalhar. Encontrar Esperança como antes. Isso não mudou. Só que agora, tendo cuidado dobrado pra possíveis agressores.

- Ok, senhorita Pandora. Eu já tenho mais trabalho pra você.

Trabalho era bom. Desviava a mente dela desse caso. Dava-lhe foco.

- Chesire. Pode me fazer um favor?

- Pode me mostrar seus peitos?

- Não.

- Ah droga... Diz aí. O que você quer de mim?

- Você pode encontrar Adam pra mim?

- O cara que te comeu no banheiro?

- Ele não me "comeu". E sim. Ele mesmo.

- Senhorita Pandora! Por que quer encontrá-lo?

- Vou interrogá-lo. Saber o que ele sabe. Saber se ele está envolvido com Esperança.

Chesire olhava para Pandora com cara desconfiada. Como se duvidasse dos motivos reais de Pandora. Hebe desviou o olhar e a atenção de Pandora quando esta olhou pra ela.

- O que estão insinuando?

- Ok. Eu vou encontrar seu namorado.

- Ele não é meu namorado, seu idiota!

- Que seja. - Chesire desaparece no ar.

- E você? Também está achando que eu tenho segundas intenções?

- Não. Claro que não.

Pandora revirou os olhos e se levantou da mesa.

- Eu vou trabalhar. Deixe os detalhes na recepção enquanto me troco.

- Claro.

* * *

Vinte minutos depois, Pandora estava saindo pela porta da frente do prédio. Vestia uma camiseta preta, calça jeans e botas. Luvas de couro e óculos escuros. O cabelo estava amarrado em coque. Jogou as pistolas e uma espada no banco de trás do carro e partiu.

Chegando a seu destino, uma casa grande e isolada em Westchester, atrelou a espada as costas e os coldres com as pistolas a cintura. Um homem a esperava, aflito diante da própria casa. Pareceu dar um suspiro de alívio quando viu Pandora. Ela apertou a mão do homem, baixnho e um tanto acima do peso, vestido com uma camiseta do batman e bermudas.

- Graças a Deus, você chegou.

- Então senhor Lovitz... Você diz que tem um espírito malígno em sua casa.

- Sim. Sim. Objetos estão sempre caindo. Sendo movidos de lugar... Algum fenômeno poltergeist tá rolando aqui, entende? Já me causou prejuízos enormes!

- Entendi. Fique fora da casa. Eu vou averiguar.

Contra a indicação de Pandora, o homem a acompanhou para dentro de casa.

- E tem estas poças de água. Talvez esteja acontecendo alguma infiltração. Poças de água surgem por todos os lados. Eu ia mandar alguém arrumar, mas não posso enquanto não me livrar do espírito maligno.

- Será mais seguro se esperar lá fora, senhor Lovitz. - Pandora praticamente empurrou o homem pra fora e fechou a porta.

Dentro da casa viu que a mesma era bem arrumada. Era um verdadeiro paraíso nerd, com estatuetas de heróis famosos de quadrinhos e video-games. A sala de estar parecia um centro de entrenimento com uma TV imensa de LED e com vários consoles de video-games. Haviam games, gibis e livros nas estantes. Numa estante do quarto tinha uma estante cheia de brinquedos colecionáveis ainda na caixa. Pandora presumiu que todos deviam ser bastante raros. Pois pareciam bem antigos.

A casa era grande. Dois andares. Sala de jantar, cozinha, sala de estar, 3 quartos, porão e uma piscina no quintal. Do que exatamente, Erick Lovitz vivia para pagar tanto conforto?

Pandora voltou sua preocupação para o trabalho. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se tentando sentir alguma emanação de energia espiritual. Suas tatuagens reagiram e sua intuição a guiou até o quintal de trás. Não havia nada ao redor além da piscina. Aproximou-se da borda, olhando para a água. Ajoelhou-se e tocou a superfície com a ponta dos dedos.

Pequenos círculos se espalharam pela água, crescendo cada vez mais, partindo do ponto onde ela tocou até as bordas e se tornando mais frequentes.

- Pensei que não fosse se manifestar.

A água se agita e começa a borbulhar até começar a tomar forma. Uma porção da água se ergueu da piscina, assumindo a silhueta de uma sereia. Sereias eram criaturas raras de se encontrar tão longe do mar, mas contudo, eram conhecidas por serem travessas e aventureiras.

- Bom dia... - Disse a criatura. - Você é tão bonita...

- Obrigada.

- Eu falo sério... Minha beleza não se compara a sua. Me deu um pouco de inveja, devo admitir.

E também eram boas de lábia. Naquele exato momento, ela estava tentando hipnotizar Pandora. Por isso a elogiava tanto. Mas, as tatuagens, as conexões com as deusas, protegiam sua mente. A Sereia não a hipnotizaria tão facilmente.

- O que estiver planejando, não vai funcionar comigo. Diga-me por que está aqui.

- Eu só quero me divertir... Quer se divertir comigo? Aqui na piscina? - O rosto translúcido de água parecia sorrir de forma inocente.

- Sua hipnose não funciona comigo, sereia. Está na hora de voltar para o mundo espiritual, não acha?

- Mas aqui é mais divertido. Não quero ir pra lá.

- Não me importo. O lugar de vocês é lá.

- Não pode me fazer sair!

A sereia lançou seu corpo de água para baixo da superfície e saltitou como um golfinho pra lá e pra cá, esparramando água aos pés de Pandora. Parecia uma criança pirracenta.

- Você pode voltar por bem ou por mal, sereia.

- Meu nome é Pearl... Não é sereia.

- Que seja. Você vai cooperar ou não?

- Não.

A água da piscina inteira se ergueu caindo sobre Pandora, se afunilando como um tentáculo e se enroscando ao redor do corpo de Pandora. A água entrava pela boca dela, sufocando-a e a sereia inocentemente sorria, como se matar Pandora fosse uma brincadeira de amarelinha.

Pandora leva a mão às costas, na altura da cintura e saca sua adaga que já brilhava devido aos feitiços incorporados e corta o tentáculo de água, rompendo a conexão com a sereia que grita de dor. Pandora caiu no chão, tossindo e cuspindo água.

- Você me feriu! Não pode! Não perdôo!

Quando a sereia avançou para cima de Pandora, ela arremessou a adaga no peito da criatura que ficou cravada ali, brilhando como fogo. A sereia tentava arrancar a adaga, mas tocá-la só a feria mais do que já estava ferida. A sereia caiu dentro da água e resolveu ficar quieta.

- Sei que ainda está aí, sereia. Você não me engana.

Pandora podia ver a adaga imóvel no fundo da piscina. Deveria estar matando a sereia de dor. A guerreira saca a espada e entoa encantamentos com os lábios próximos a lâmina. Em seguida, ela arremessa a espada dentro da piscina, atingindo a sereia no fundo. Ela salta novamente da piscina, se arrastando pelo chão, o corpo quase perdendo a integridade, sinal de que estava muito fraca. Pandora conecta sua mente com a tatuagem da lua na nuca, símbolo de Selene.

- Está banida deste mundo, Pearl. Vá e não volte mais.

O grito de Pearl ecoa pelo ar quando seu corpo perde a integridade física, transformando-se em uma poça de água normal. Pandora já não sente mais qualquer emanação sobrenatural próxima. Ela apenas pega sua adaga e espada e as guarda nas bainhas.

Do lado de fora, Lovitz se assusta quando a vê toda molhada. E parece ter ficado um pouco excitado, também.

- Sua casa está livre, senhor Lovitz.

- Isso... Isso é tudo?

- Sim. Pode ficar tranquilo. Era uma Sereia na sua piscina.

- Na minha piscina? Entendo... Bem, quanto eu lhe devo?

- Creio que o preço deve ter sido discutido com minha secretária?

- Ah sim. Eu tenho o dinheiro. Acompanhe-me.

Pandora foi paga e voltou para o carro. Ela matou a curiosidade sobre a profissão de Erick Lovitz. Ele era roteirista de histórias em quadrinhos. Tinha uma boa renda para bancar suas coleções e uma boa casa.

Pandora ligou o celular e telefonou pra Hebe que atendeu prontamente.

- Eu já recebi o pagamento. Algo mais para hoje?

- Não. Mais nada. Parece que você tirou o dia de folga.

- E Chesire?

- Ele ainda está seguindo rastro de Adam.

- Certo. Vou pra casa. Estou mais segura aí.

- Outro estuprador desta vez?

- Não. Era uma sereia desta vez. Uma vadia teimosa que eu já mandei de volta para seu mundo. Estou voltando pra casa.

Pandora desligou e deu partida no carro. Enquanto dirigia pela estrada, escutava The day that never comes do Metallica. Adquiriu gosto pelas músicas humanas desta era, principalmente o rock e o heavy metal.

* * *

Parou em um posto de gasolina na estrada para reabastecer. Depois qu pagou pela gasolina adentrou o carro novamente e deparou-se com Adam sentado no banco do passageiro. Vestido com camiseta branca, jeans, all-star, uma jaqueta com as mangas dobradas até a altura dos cotovelos e luvas de couro, como as delas. Quase teve um susto e sua primeira reação foi levar a mão a pistola no coldre.

Com um reflexo rápido, Adam segurou a mão dela.

- Não precisa disso. Não quero machucar você.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Seu amigo gato me disse onde encontrá-la.

- Chesire... O imbecil só deveria encontrá-lo e me dizer onde você estava.

- Queria conversar. Vamos conversar.

- Aqui?

- Dirija.

Pandora arrancou o carro e voltou a estrada.

- Vamos começar então. O que você queria comigo no bar?

- Eu não fui atrás de você no bar. Eu só ia tomar alguma coisa e relaxar.

- E de todas as pessoas você foi conhecer justo a mim.

- Bom. Você é bonita. E sua amiga me disse que estava interessada.

- Certo. Como baniu aquele espírito de gelo com as mãos nuas?

- É parte do meu poder.

- É um Xamã ou feiticeiro?

- Não exatamente.

- O que você é?

- Complicado.

- Descomplique.

E então, Pandora se deu conta de que ele estava reparando em suas roupas molhadas. Lembrou-se dos mamilos em evidência colados a blusa molhada. Não ficou muito constrangida. Na verdade, ficou excitada.

- Você parece acostumada com ataques de elementais do gelo.

Ele desviou o assunto. Mas ela não se importou.

- É o que eu faço da vida. Exorciso seres sobrenaturais.

- E isso dá dinheiro.

- Dá. E você? Toca mesmo numa banda?

- Sim. Eu toco. Pare aqui.

Pandora encostou o carro na beira da estrada, próximo a um lago. Quando Adam desceu do carro, Pandora fez o mesmo. Ficaram parados na beira da estrada, olhando pro lago, com a brisa batendo em seus rostos.

- Por que paramos aqui?

- Para conversarmos tranquilos. Por exemplo... Por que faz isso? Exorcisar espíritos?

- Lembra-se de quando eu te perguntei sobre mitologia? A Caixa de Pandora?

- Claro.

- Não é lenda. Ela existe. Eu era a protetora dela.

- E você a abriu?

- Não. Esta é a versão errada da história que se espalhou entre os humanos. Um grupo de guerreiros a abriu. Depois de me assassinarem.

Ela nota o olhar confuso dele.

- Eu estive morta. Por muito tempo. Zeus me trouxe de volta a vida. Só falta um demônio da Caixa de Pandora ainda livre. Esperança. E minha missão é encontrá-la. É meu propósito.

- Eu gostaria de ter um. Dizem que todo mundo tem um propósito. O meu eu ainda não sei. Por que nasci assim. Por que meus pais optaram por isso.

- Por que não busca por si mesmo? E o que quer dizer com seus pais? O que eles fizeram?

- Eles me tiveram. Sabendo que não poderiam ficar juntos.

- Você sabe que eles são? Seus pais?

- Sim. Minha mãe morreu há muito tempo. Meu pai ainda está... Por aí. Não o vejo há muito tempo.

- O que seu pai é?

- Complicado. Não gosto de falar dele.

- Bom, seu propósito na vida não depende dele.

- Está sugerindo alguma coisa?

- Você pode usar estes poderes. Existe um propósito pra eles, tenho certeza.

- Você está querendo minha ajuda. É pra isso que está atrás de mim?

- Talvez.

Alguém como ele seria útil. Adam era poderoso. Disso ela tinha certeza. Evidência até.

- Não sei se sirvo pra essa vida sua. Mas... Se precisar... Talvez eu possa ajudar.

Pandora suspirou. Adam tinha um sério problema de comunicação. Ele entregou um papel a Pandora um pedaço de papel. Nele, ela leu um número de telefone. Abaixo, as letras Gn 6:4.

- O que significa Gn 6:4?

- Se quiser saber um pouco mais a meu respeito, descubra. Se ainda quiser minha ajuda depois disso... Pode me telefonar.

Pandora olhou para o pedaço de papel novamente, tentando entender o sentido daquele código e quando olhou de volta para Adam ele havia desaparecido. Como, ela não entendia. Era muito rápido? Ou podia se teletransportar? Ou nunca esteve ali em primeiro lugar?

Entrou de volta no carro e voltou para o escritório.

* * *

Estava tudo quieto no escritório. Chesire não estava em lugar algum. Uma pena pois Pandora queria esganar o youkai. Contudo, apenas entregou o papel de Adam a Hebe e pediu que ela tentasse descobrir o significado daquele código.

- Está tudo bem, senhorita Pandora?

- Hum? Sim. Está. Vou pro meu quarto, Hebe. Me chame se precisar de algo.

- Claro. Ah, hoje à noite eu vou sair.

Pandora parou da porta.

- Sair? Pra onde?

- Ah. Com o rapaz, Alone, que eu conheci ontem. Se for ok, pra você. Eu posso cancelar, se quiser.

- Ah tudo bem. Vá. Divirta-se.

Pandora fecha a porta do quarto. Só queria tirar a roupa molhada, tomar um banho quente e deitar. Quando saiu do banho, enrolada na toalha, deitou-se na cama como estava. Estava tão cansada que não quis sequer se vestir. Apenas jogou a toalha de lado e deitou-se na cama como estava.

De repente, notou Adam subindo em sua cama, nu como ela estava, a espera dele. Por um instante, ela ficou apreensiva, mas ao admirá-lo, ela ficou excitada.

Ele deitou-se sobre ela, beijando-a e deslizando a mão por todo seu corpo, deixando-a arrepiada. A perna dele se encaixando entre as dela, convidando-a a abrí-las. O membro dele, penetrando-a de forma devagar e deliciosa. E cada estocada dele dentro dela, arrancando-lhe um gemido de prazer que ela precisava morder os lábios para contê-los.

Pandora acordou já de noite, suada e assustada. Incrívelmente excitada, arfando. E muito frustrada. O sonho parecia tão real que ela sentia que estava molhada. Bufando, ela simplesmente se jogou sobre a cama, abraçando os travesseiros.

Seria difícil dormir agora.

Continua...

* * *

_**Reviews**_

**Jules Heartilly:** Adam protetor de Eternia e da Darkest Force! Só você mesmo, Jules-sama! Tô sendo malvado com a Pandora, né? [Apanha também]

Nota: No capítulo anterior eu troquei o Shun para o Alone como o rapaz que a Hebe conheceu, because of reasons. Até mais.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaymer: Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Essa fic é uma continuação de Darkest Night, que foi baseada numa série de livros de Gena Showalter. A fic encontra-se concluída em meu perfil.**

_**Capítulo 5**_

Pandora acordou de bom humor. As proteções de Anya ainda funcionavam e ela sentia-se mais segura. Mas um sentimento de querer ficar trancada em casa de repente, apossou-se dela. E em seguida um sentimento de se estapear. Ela era a poderosa Pandora, guerreira, sacerdotisa, exorcista, flagelo do submundo, imortal e estava querendo se esconder em casa como uma menininha assutada.

E ainda tinha Adam que não saía da sua cabeça. O que ele queria entregando-lhe aquela proposta? Ou aquele código?

Pandora lançou-se pra fora da cama, enrolou-se no robe e dirigiu-se a cozinha para o café da manhã. Assim que se sentou, Orion começou a esfregar-se em sua perna e pulou no colo da guerreira para se aconchegar.

- Você é um folgado, sabia disso?

- Bom dia, senhorita Pandora. - Diz Hebe servindo o café.

- Como foi o encontro ontem?

- Ah... Foi muito bom. Alone é um doce...

Pandora notou o rosto da deusa da juventude corando e escondeu um sorriso bebericando o café. Um sentimento estranho tomou conta dela ao imaginar Hebe feliz com uma pessoa. Tomara que esse rapaz seja mesmo um doce ou Pandora iria cuidar dele pessoalmente.

De repente, Hebe coloca um laptop sobre a mesa.

- Tenho algumas notícias pra você.

- Espero que sejam boas.

- Sim, são, na verdade. - Hebe sentou-se. - Eu pesquisei aquilo que você me pediu.

O código de Adam.

- Bom, pensando bem, não sei se são boas notícias. Veja bem. Gn 6:4 significa Gênesis Capítulo 6, versículo 4.

- Gênesis é uma palavra grega. Tem algo a ver com os deuses.

- Sim e não. Quer dizer, tem a ver com Deus. O Deus cristão que os humanos adoram. Isso é do livro sagrado dos cristãos, chamado bíblia. O código é uma forma de se orientar entre as escrituras.

Hebe abre seu laptop e mostra a tela pra Pandora.

- Em minhas pesquisas eu descobri isso. "Havia naqueles dias gigantes na terra; e também depois, quando os filhos de Deus adentraram às filhas dos homens e delas geraram filhos;estes eram os valentes que houve na antiguidade, os **homens **de fama."

- Filhos de Deus?

- Algumas pesquisas que fiz acreditam que são anjos. Ou pior, demônios. Anjos caídos.

- Adam disse que se eu quisesse saber mais dele, eu descobriria do que este código falava. Estaria ele me dizendo que é um anjo ou demônio?

- Talvez. Mas tem mais coisas. Eu pesquisei esses termos _"valentes"_ e _"homens de fama"_. E isso que eu descobri. Na antiguidade, eram também conhecidos como a raça dos gigantes. Ou _Néfilim_.

- Néfilim?

- Sim. Segundo as lendas, eram estes seres, nascidos de mulheres humanas e os anjos ou demônios. Segundo estas escrituras, eles eram perversos. Se Adam for um deles, você deveria tomar muito cuidado com ele.

Adam, perverso? Não parecia. Ele parecia até calmo demais. Bom demais. Nunca tentou fazer nada de mal a ela. Mas, tentou fazer sexo com ela. Da mesma forma que os outros seres sobrenaturais tentaram estuprá-la. Só por que ele tentou a aproximação mais gentil Pandora deveria temê-lo menos? Ou simplesmente sentir-se mais apreensiva. Adam poderia estar tentando amolecê-la, conquistá-la... E quando menos se desse conta, ele a levaria pra cama e bang. Conquistador das esferas celestes a nove meses nascer. Agora, Pandora estava furiosa.

- Eu vou me encontrar com ele.

- Senhorita Pandora, eu aconselho a não se aproximar dele. Evite-o. Ele pode ser perigoso.

- Se ele for, eu vou descobrir.

- E se ele for mais poderoso que você? E tentar... Você sabe...

É uma possibilidade. Mas se ele era perigoso mesmo, talvez Pandora devesse destruí-lo. Ou devesse mantê-lo como aliado? Mantenha os aliados perto e os inimigos ainda mais perto, e coisa e tal. Sentiu o rosto corar pensando em Adam próximo dela como ela imaginou no sonho de noite.

- Eu vou encontrar com ele.

- Senhorita Pandora, não faça isso!

Por que queria encontrar com Adam? Queria mesmo só tirar tudo a limpo? Ou queria vê-lo? Nossa, sentia uma vontade imensa de vê-lo. Estava ansiosa, na verdade. Adentrou o quarto, despiu-se do robe e da camisola e vestiu uma camiseta branca e calças jeans. E iria preprada. Pegou as pistolas, a espada e saiu. Telefonou para Adam do carro.

Ele atendeu depois de uns cinco toques.

_"Pandora?"_

- Vamos nos encontrar.

_"Ok. Dê o endereço e as horas."_

- Em vinte minutos. No mesmo local onde nos encontramos ontem. Acha que chega lá a tempo?

_"Sem problemas."_

* * *

Quando Pandora chegou a beira do lago, Adam estava sentado em um tronco de árvore seco, comendo um hot-dog e tomando refrigerante.

- Aceita?

- Não, obrigada. Já tomei café da manhã.

- Se importa se eu tomar o meu?

- Vá em frente.

Adam comeu o hot-dog com pressa e começou a bebericar o refrigerante. Ele olhava para a paisagem ignorando Pandora. Como se não estivesse atraído por ela como ela estava atraído por ele. E isso a deixava com um pouco de raiva. Por que?

- Você descobriu? - Adam perguntou, obviamente se referindo a oferta do dia anterior.

- Sim. Descobri. Então, o que você é?

- Pensei que você tivesse descoberto.

- Responda.

Adam sorve as últimas gotas do refrigerante.

- Certo. Minha mãe, era humana. Meu pai é um anjo. Sabe como anjos são? Acreditam que eles sejam bons. Pura bondade e amor. Mas na verdade, eles não possuem sentimentos. Sentimento é uma coisa perigosa pra um anjo. Pode fazê-los cair.

O olhar de Adam parecia vazio, encarando o nada.

- Meu pai se apaixonou por minha mãe e eles ficaram juntos. Eu fui o resultado. Meu pai deveria ter me destruído. É o que se espera. A raça dos néfilins é perigosa. Mas por algum motivo, ele não o fez. Talvez pela minha mãe. Talvez por mim. Ele acreditou que acabaria caindo. E um se um anjo tão poderoso como ele cai, pode ser muito ruim. Pra humanidade e para o próprio céu. É inevitável, sabe? Quando um anjo, cai, o inferno os corrompe. Inevitavelmente eles se tornam maus. Então, ele decidiu fazer a purificação. Livrar-se de todos os sentimentos.

- Anjos podem fazer isso?

- Dá um pouco de inveja, não dá? Amar uma pessoa que não te corresponde... E saber que basta clicar um interruptor e PUF... Os sentimentos somem. Não odeio meu pai. E não acredito que ele me odeie. Mas, agora ele não deve sentir nada por mim ou pela minha mãe. Por isso, eu evito usar meus poderes. Preciso viver escondido. Se um anjo ou demônio sentir minha presença ele tentará me matar.

- Sua mãe... Ela morreu?

- Sim. De velhice. Há muito tempo atrás. Eu tenho 268 anos de idade, por falar nisso.

Pandora arqueou uma sombrancelha.

- Está conservado. Você é um imortal também?

- Tenho essa aparência desde que tinha vinte anos.

- Eu acho que entendi. Você quer me fazer ver o quanto é perigoso te pedir que me ajude. Não vou te forçar a me ajudar então.

- Você entendeu errado. Não é por mim que estou com medo. É por você. Você pode se colocar em perigo por estar associada a mim.

Isso era perverso? Ou ele era um verdadeiro anjo ou um monstro merecedor do Oscar. E quanto a Pandora? Se seu pai era um demônio. E ela, filha de uma humana.

- Demônios também são capazes de gerar Nefilins?

- Acho que não. Por que?

Pandora sentou-se ao lado de Adam. Pela primeira vez, ele notou como ela era jovem. Sendo tão forte e determinada, ela parecia ser mais velha, mas fisicamente, era tão jovem quanto ele.

- Meu histórico familiar também é complicado. Meu pai era um demônio muito poderoso. Ele sequestrou e estuprou minha mãe. Eu fui o resultado.

- Você disse que seu pai "era" um demônio.

- Zeus matou meu pai e salvou minha mãe. Eu não ligo, por falar nisso. Nunca soube quem ele era até pouco tempo atrás. E o que descobri dele, posso dizer com segurança que não vou sentir falta alguma.

Adam assente.

- Por que, quis transar comigo naquela noite?

- Uma DR? Sério?

- O que é DR?

- Discussão de relacionamento.

- Não temos um relacionamento.

- Verdade. Mas respondendo sua pergunta... Você é linda. É tão difícil acreditar? Você não pode ter problema com auto-estima sendo tão linda.

Pandora conteve o sorriso, mas o rubor da face, com certeza, deve ter denunciado que gostou do elogio.

- Eu pensei que você... Me quisesse por outro motivo.

- Qual motivo? Amor? Não me leve a mal. Mas é muito cedo pra falar disso, não é?

- Não. Não é a isso que me refiro. Quando eu descobri a respeito do meu pai, eu descobri outra coisa também. Lembra do cretino de gelo que atacou a gente? Ele queria me estuprar.

- Eu lembro.

- O motivo pra ele ter tentado fazer isso, é que eu sou parte de uma profecia. Essa profecia diz que um dia, meu filho vai se assumir o lugar do meu pai e criar um verdadeiro apocalipse na terra e nas esferas celestes.

- E você pensou que eu soubesse disso e queria te engravidar.

- Você baniu um elemental do gelo com as mãos nuas. Eu não sabia o que pensar.

- Eu tinha uma camisinha.

- Fico tranquila de saber. Você sempre anda sempre preparado pra transar com estranhas no banheiro de um bar?

- Melhor ter e não precisar do que precisar e não ter, né?

Pandora riu alto. Adam se encantou com a risada dela, tão cristalina. Ele a segurou pela nunca, emaranhando seus dedos nos cabelos negros da guerreira e fazendo-a voltar seu olhar pra ele. O toque dele em sua pele e seus cabelos a deixava eletrificada, arrepiada. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos. Adam olhou no fundo dos olhos azuis de Pandora e a beijou.

E Pandora recebeu aquele beijo de bom grado. Recebeu-o bem-vindo. Lábios gentis, mas que ao mesmo tempo queimavam e paradoxalmente fazia calafrios percorrerem sua coluna. Padora abriu os lábios recepcionando a língua de Adam, mistuarada a sua, dançando dentro de sua boca e fazendo-a derreter.

Sim, sentia muito desejo por Adam e queria ficar com ele. Estava apenas se enganando dizendo seriamente que iria matá-lo. Se ele fosse realmente perverso, ele a teria nas mãos ali mesmo. Poderia matá-la, quebrar seu pescoço e arrancar sua cabeça e ela estaria indefesa.

Ou poderia tirar as roupas dela ali e fazer amor com ela e ela o faria de bom grado. Apreciando cada momento, dando um belo foda-se a profecia.

E foi nesse momento em que seu radar a alertou para se afastar. Interrompeu o beijo e empurrou Adam gentilmente para trás.

- Não. Não devemos.

- Me desculpe. Foi inapropriado.

Adam se levanta.

- Então? Vamos trabalhar juntos?

- Você tem de provar que é digno de confiança.

- Certo.

- Certo.

Ele estendeu a mão para Pandora e ela retribuiu o gesto.

- Bom. Me ligue quando precisar.

- Você não está me enganando, está?

- Não. Eu gosto de você. De verdade. Eu não quero te fazer mal.

Adam se aproxima de Pandora, ficando novamente, perto demais dela. A vontade de ser beijada de novo, irritante, batendo em seu peito. Mas Pandora resiste. É perigoso demais. Adam a afeta demais.

- Vamos. Eu te dou uma carona.

* * *

Os dois entram no carro. Pandora dirige até um apartamento no Brooklyn, onde Adam vivia. Era um prédio velho e de fachada não muito impressionante.

- Quer subir e tomar alguma coisa?

- Não. Obrigada. Eu tenho de voltar pro escritório.

Sim, queria subir. Queria ficar com ele. Merda de profecia.

- Tudo bem. Confiança se conquista. Saquei. Até a próxima, então.

- Até.

- Ah, já ia me esquecendo. - Adam enfia a cara pela janela do passageiro. - Se quiser checar o show da minha banda no sábado.

Ele entrega um flyer para Pandora.

* * *

Pandora voltou para o escritório. Não tinha trabalho naquele dia e sentiu-se até bem por isso. Sua mente estava muito presa em Adam e distrações não eram as melhores amigas durante um combate com seres sobrenaturais. Passaria o resto do dia se distraindo e tentando manter seus pensamentos afastados de Adam.

Mas algo dizia que ela não teria tanta sorte. Dirigiu-se a cozinha e adotou um ritual humano muito conhecido para as horas de depressão amorosa. Pegou uma colher, abriu um pote de sorvete e sentou-se na sala, em frente a televisão.

Continua...

* * *

_**Reviews**_

**Jules Heartilly:** Né? Nem conheceu e já tá toda bobinha com ele. Adam tá podendo, heim?

**RavenclawWitch:** Eles não são irmãos. Pode ficar tranquila que eu não sou Cassandra Clare. XD

**Pure-Petit:** Né? Eu juro que não consegui imaginar o Shun tendo um Darkest moment com a Hebe. Por isso que eu mudei... XD Hyoga vai manter o querido dele. [Apanha]


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaymer: Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Essa fic é uma continuação de Darkest Night, que foi baseada numa série de livros de Gena Showalter. A fic encontra-se concluída em meu perfil.**

_**Capítulo 6**_

Dois dias se passaram, sem que Pandora tivesse algum trabalho e sem que tivesse visto Adam. Pensou nele por dois dias. Contudo, estava ansiosa por ser sábado. Veria Adam a noite quando ele fosse tocar com sua banda. E conheceria o namorado de Hebe, finalmente. Veria se aprova o rapaz ou não.

Mas agora, ela precisava afastar esses pensamentos da mente. Era hora de trabalhar e exorcisar seres sobrenaturais. E desta vez, não sabe por que, Chesire decidiu acompanhá-la. Estava sem camisa, usando uma calça jeans e coturnos. Tinha uma correntinha de ouro no pescoço e pulseiras nos pulsos. Outra de suas combinações de moda bizarras.

Pandora não discutiu, já que o Youkai era bem poderoso e qualquer ajuda seria bem-vinda caso se deparasse com uma nova armadilha de um demônio/espírito tarado. O problema era que ele simplesmente não parava de tagarelar. Tudo tem um lado ruim, não é?

Pandora parou o carro na beira da estrada, pegou sua espada e suas pistolas e desceu. Sua missão era encontrar um suposto "Yeti" que foi avistado naquela floresta. Pandora duvidava muito que se tratava do verdadeiro elo perdido, por isso decidiu investigar.

- Tem alguma coisa sobrenatural aqui. Com certeza. Já posso farejar.

- Também sinto algo, Chésire. Olhos abertos e nariz preparado.

O "garoto" não precisava ouvir duas vezes. Embrenhou-se na mata, farejando o ar, às vezes se agachando e cheirando o chão.

- Já pegou o rastro?

- Sim. Bem fraco. Mas é por ali. - O youkai aponta e Pandora segue o caminho.

- Por que quis vir, Chésire?

- Pra te proteger.

- Você nunca toma iniciativa por si só. Eu sempre preciso suborná-lo com alguma coisa. Normalmente com um favor sexual que sabe que não terá e acaba pedindo outra coisa.

- Obrigado pelo Playstation 3, por falar nisso.

- Por que veio voluntariamente dessa vez.

- Queria passar um tempo a sós com você. Só isso.

Pandora ficou apreensiva imaginando se aquilo não seria uma armadilha de Chésire para tentar atacá-la. Com tudo que tem acontecido, nunca pensou na possibilidade de Chésire traí-la. O youkai gato sempre fez avanços sexuais descarados contra ela. E devido aos feitiços de Anya que visavam afastar inimigos, ela sempre confiou na boa índole do youkai, presumindo que ele era apenas "engraçado".

Mas espíritos poderiam ser maliciosos. Chésire poderia estar escondendo suas intenções enquanto estivesse dentro de casa e precisaria apenas de uma oportunidade com Pandora, num local isolado como aquele para atacá-la e estuprá-la. E a situação piorava ao pensar que tentou vencer Chésire uma vez e não conseguiu. Isso por si só, era uma demonstração do quanto ele era poderoso e provavelmente velho.

Guarda erguida. Mão na arma. Qualquer tentativa de traição por parte do youkai e ele levaria uma bala no meio da testa e seria banido pra qualquer que fosse o inferno de onde saiu.

- O cheiro está ficando mais forte, mestra Pandora. É praquele lado.

Pandora ainda seguia Chésire cautelosamente, com a mão preparada pra sacar a arma, até que chegaram uma clareira. O youkai começou a chiar e seus cabelos se arrepiaram. Pandora também podia sentir a energia maléfica emanando ali.

- Alguém fez um ritual aqui, mestra.

Chésire afasta as folhas, revelando linhas vermelhas desenhando um pentagrama. Ele deu uma farejada e pulou pra trás, chiando como um gato.

- O fedor infernal desse lugar é terrível! Eca!

- Uma invocação. Será que o demônio que invocaram aqui ainda está por aí?

- Eu apostaria a minha cauda...

O pentagrama começa a brilhar e exalar fogo e fumaça, permeando o ar com o cheiro de enxofre.

Um imenso demônio, musculoso, peludo, feio com imensos chifres e pele vermelha se materializa em meio ao fogo. O demônio, apesar de humanoide, se coloca de quatro, rosnando.

- Um ifrit!

Ifrits. Demônios elementais poderosos, raivosos, dos reinos do fogo. Nada bom. Nada bom, mesmo.

Pandora saca suas duas pistolas, disparando no peito da criatura que ruge e salta pelas árvores. As balas encantadas podiam ferí-lo pelo menos. Chésire se coloca de quatro também e seu corpo sofre uma rápida metamorfose, transformando-se num imenso gato de pelo branco, e presas como as de um tigre dentes-de-sabre. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, como Pandora se lembrava da batalha que teve com ele quando se conheceram.

- Atrás dele.

Pandora subiu nas costas de Chésire.

- Você manda, mestra.

Chésire correu a uma velocidade impressionante pela mata, seguindo o demônio que saltava entre os galhos de árvore. O ifrit era tão rápido quanto Chésire ou mais, o que Pandora pensava ser impossível.

O demônio saltou de cima da árvore para o chão e continuou fugindo, com Chésire em sua cola. Quando o youkai começou a se aproximar, saltou nas costas do ifrit, Pandora saltou das costas de Chésire, pulando por sobre o demônio e disparando suas pistolas nele. Chésire mordeu o demônio e ambos rolaram se engalfinhando pelo chão.

Pandora caiu rolando no chão e já armando as pistolas para atirar contra o ifrit, mas Chésire e o demônio ainda estavam lutando. Precisava que Chésire se afastasse para que Pandora tivesse uma visão clara do inimigo, mas o youkai adorava uma luta e não sabia desistir.

Foi quando o ifrit afastou-o com um soco que Pandora disparou novamente. Desta vez na cabeça do demônio, atordoando-o. Chésire saltou sobre ele novamente, mordendo-o e arranhando-o. De repente, o ifrit inflama seu corpo, ferindo Chésire e afastando-o. Agora, o ifrit atacava o youkai que recuava, saltando para trás. Pandora viu a imensa ferida chamuscada no torso do youkai e tremeu.

Chésire devia estar sentindo uma dor terrível, mas isso não parecia o bastante pra fazê-lo recuar, pois ele ainda estava lutando. Quando o ifrit segurou Chésire num abraço de urso, queimando-o, o youkai deu um rugido de agonia e Pandora correu em seu socorro.

A guerreira sacou sua espada, saltou e dilacerou as costas do ifrit. Quando ele largou Chésire, ela fincou a lâmina no peito do monstro, empurrando-o para trás, puxando a espada pra fora e cortando o pescoço dele.

O ifrit caiu no chão, enfraquecido. Já era hora de baní-lo. Invocou o poder das deusas do submundo e baniu o demônio. Olhou para Chésire, de volta a sua forma humanóide de adolescente de 12 anos, se contorcendo no chão.

Seria a oportunidade perfeita de baní-lo, contudo, não sentia que fosse certo fazê-lo. Ele estava naquela situação por causa dela. Pegou o youkai nos braços e carregou-o de volta para o carro.

- Espere aqui enquanto vou desfazer o feitiço na floresta.

- Não se preocupe mestra... Vou me curar logo.

Depois de desfazer o pentagrama, Pandora dirigia de volta para a cidade. Ligou o rádio, já que Chésire adorava "músicas humanas", como ele dizia.

- Foi muito perigoso o que você fez, sabia?

- Já enfrentei coisas piores... Ai! - ele levou a mão a costela. A queimadura já estava curada, mas o local ainda estava roxo.

- Obrigada por me ajudar, Chésire.

- Sem problemas. Eu aceito um beijo como pagamento.

Pandora sorri, beija o topo da cabeça do youkai e bagunça seus cabelos.

- Não é esse tipo de beijo que eu queria.

- Eu sei. Mas é o beijo que vai ganhar.

- Essa é uma ocasião especial, sabe? Você poderia me dar um beijo de verdade, só dessa vez.

- Eu não vou beijar um moleque. Existem leis pra isso agora, sabia?

- Eu sou mais velho do que aparento.

- Mas ainda é baixinho.

- Eu posso mudar isso. Eu posso me transformar.

- Eu acho que a situação não melhoraria se fosse vista beijando um gato gigante.

De repente, Chésire se transformou novamente, desta vez adquirindo um aspecto mais velho. Seus cabelos cresceram quase tanto quando o de Pandora, seu corpo cresceu e criou músculos definidos, mas mantendo a forma esguia. Sua cauda ficou mais lustrosa, seu rosto um pouco menos singelo, mais sério.

Chésire era um adulto da mesma idade de Pandora agora. Parecia praticamente um desses modelos ou astro de cinema que as garotas humanas idolatram.

- Diferença significativa, não acha?

- Você nunca para de me surpreender, Chésire.

Pandora parou diante do sinal vermelho.

- Mas ainda assim, não vou beijá-lo.

- Por que? Você parece tensa. Eu beijo bem. - Chésire leva a mão a perna da guerreira, mas ela a afasta.

- Pare. Não estou pra brincadeiras com essas coisas.

- Eu não estou brincando. Nunca se perguntou por que eu decidi seguí-la?

- Suas insinuações sexuais me deram uma dica do por que.

- Não é só por sexo. Eu estou apaixonado por você.

Aquilo foi um choque para Pandora. E um tanto suspeito. Na verdade, qualquer um que se aproximasse dela, naquele momento pareceria suspeito.

- Não sei o que dizer, Chésire.

- Diga que se sentiu atraída por mim.

Sentiu? Chésire, definitivamente estava bonito, mas era Adam quem ainda assombrava os pensamentos de Pandora. Adam que era gentil e a respeitava. E que não perdia a oportunidade de beijá-la e levá-la a loucura.

- Volte a sua forma anterior.

- Por que? Sexy demais pra você?

- Não interessa.

- Aposto que você está louca pra me agarrar agora.

- Não estou. Volte ao normal.

Chésire obedeceu. O sinal voltou a ficar verde e a exorcista arrancou o carro. Fizeram o resto do percurso de volta ao escritório em silêncio.

* * *

Quando chegou ao escritório, Hebe lhe informara que não teria mais nada que fazer pelo dia. Pandora decidiu se arrumar para o show de Adam. Chésire desapareceu, o que Pandora achou bom. Estava um pouco constrangida pela cena do youkai no carro, tentando seduzí-la.

Avaliou suas opções de roupa e vestiu uma camiseta preta, uma calça de couro e botas de salto alto. Vestiu uma jaqueta de couro e amarrou os cabelos. Hebe estava pronta na recepção. Estava com um vestido roxo que amarrava sobre o ombro esquerdo, deixando o direito a mostra. O vestido era um pouco apertado e ascentuava as curvas da deusa da juventude. Hebe estava linda e com uma maquiagem impecável, o sapato de salto alto combinando com o vestido. Perfeita.

Quem quer que fosse esse tal de Alone, ia ficar de queixo caído com Hebe.

- Senhorita Pandora. Está linda.

- Você também, Hebe.

- Obrigada.

A campainha tocou e Hebe atendeu. Era um jovem de cabelos loiros, vestindo um suéter de gola rulê, calça social e sapatos. Deu um leve beijo no rosto de Hebe, trocaram elogios como, Pandora havia feito com a deusa ainda há pouco e entrou. Pandora notou em seus olhos que ele olhava para Hebe verdadeiramente admirado. Tão admirado que custou a notar a guerreira, até que estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la.

- Prazer. Sou Alone.

- Pandora. Prazer.

- Muito prazer, Pandora. Hebe fala muito de você.

- Igualmente.

- Vamos? Já estamos em cima da hora.

Pandora notou como Hebe parecia radiante. Do lado de fora, Chésire estava esperando-os. Estava novamente em sua forma de adolescente don-juan. Vestia uma camisa social, sem gravata, um pouco desabotoada, mostrando o peito de onde pendia um crucifixo de prata. Tinha uma coleira de couro no pescoço que deixava ele com um visual um pouco mais dark.

E Alone não parecia impressionado pelas orelhas e cauda de gato. Talvez, Chésire estivesse escondendo-as com uma ilusão.

Pandora dirigiu até o clube onde seria feita a apresentação da banda. Um clube chamado Night Fox, com uma fila imensa pra entrar e um segurança com uma lista de nomes na porta. Adam disse que os nomes de Pandora e Hebe estariam na lista e os quatro conseguiram entrar sem problemas.

Acomodaram-se em uma mesa reservada e pediram bebidas. Parece que apenas Hebe e Alone pareciam estar com humor pra conversar. Chésire estava cínico como sempre, sussurrando algumas insinuações para Pandora, que rendiam a exorcista uma revirada de olhos e um drinque virado de uma única vez garganta abaixo.

A banda de Adam começou a tocar. Até que ele era bom na guitarra, pelo que Pandora podia notar. Reconheceu algumas das músicas do repertório da banda, que era bem eclética por sinal, além de umas músicas originais. Man in the Box, Broken Wings, The Unfforgiven, The Last Fight, Pleasure and Pain, When the Lights are Down, One Day Remains, You Could Be Mine, For Whom the Bell Tolls e muitas outras.

Enquanto observava a banda tocando, ignorando as insinuações de Chésire e a conversa de Hebe que parecia ter olhos apenas para Alone, Pandora observava Adam tocando. Ele estava com um visual simples de camisa do Black Sabbath, luvas de couro e jeans rasgados. E ao observá-lo, Pandora só conseguia pensar no sonho que teve com ele, no beijo que ele lhe roubou e no encontro que teve com ele no banheiro quando se conheceram. Queria estar com ele. Tentou resistir a ele de todas as formas, mas não adiatava. Queria estar com ele. Sentia-se frustrada de pensar em todas as vezes que ele tentou se aproximar e ela o afastou. Mas se tranquilizava em pensar que era fácil remediar a situação. Essa noite, conviaria-o para sua casa e dormiria com ele. Humanos inventaram várias formas de impedir gravidez, Pandora faria o mesmo. Poderia transar com ele sem temer as consequências.

Agora, estava ansiosa logo para o fim do show para que pudesse se aproximar dele e converar a respeito. Ansiosa por beijá-lo. Tão ansiosa que nem aproveitava o show mais. Cada música era uma agonia para ela que não via a hora de ficar com ele. Pensar em como eles poderiam ser felizes juntos, dois imortais, apaixonados... Fazia a guerreira levitar. Ela sentia-se como uma adolescente tola e apaixonada, mas a sensação era boa.

Até que finalmente a apresentação acabou. Deveria ser uma hora da manhã e outra banda começava os preparativos para sua apresentação. Pandora pensou em levantar-se quando viu Adam abraçando uma garota loira que se jogou em seus braços e o beijou. Pandora estava a meio caminho do palco, quando viu a cena, sentiu seu sangue gelar e em seguida ferver. O ciúme a corroeu por dentro, fazendo-a desejar que tivesse sua arma para fuzilar aquela vagabunda que estava aos abraços com seu Adam.

Seu Adam? Ok, nunca tinham realmente ficado juntos, mas ela ainda o queria. O desgraçado a fez se apaixonar, disse coisas belas, a seduziu apenas para encontrar outra? Agora, Pandora estava furiosa com ele também.

- Esta é Pandora.

A exorcista demorou a perceber que era Adam quem estava falando, apresentando-a para a garota loira.

- Muito prazer. Meu nome é June.

- Prazer. - Disse a morena, balançando a cabeça e voltando pra Terra.

- Adam fala muito a seu respeito.

- Mesmo? Desculpe. Ele nunca a mencionou.

- Normal. Eu o conheci ontem.

- É. Eu estava distribuindo flyers pelo centro e ela pegou um.

- Começamos a conversar e nos demo muito bem e... O resto é história, você sabe.

- Claro. Eu sei.

- Por que não nos sentamos? Vamos tomar alguma coisa. - Disse Adam, puxando June pela mão e sentando-se a mesa junto de Hebe, Alone e Chésire.

Pandora sentou-se e imediatamente pediu a garçonete mais um drinque. Estava com vontade de se embebedar naquela noite. E como seu corpo imortal tinha uma resistência maior a bebida, ia precisar exagerar.

June sentou-se no colo de Adam e ele foi apresentando os membros da banda, um por um. Os ocupantes da mesa se apresesentaram também. Pandora estava com uma cara amarga e uma atitude que não foi possível disfarçar.

- Anime-se. - Sussurrou Chésire em seu ouvido. - Se você lançar mais um olhar desses pra essa loira, ela vai sair correndo daqui.

- Vá ver se estou na esquina, Chésire.

O youkai deu uma risada sarcástica e Pandora voltou a virar mais um drinque.

* * *

No fim da noite, talvez, umas três da manhã, pois Pandora tinha perdido a noção do tempo e das bebidas que ingeriu, todos se despediram e tomaram seus rumos pra casa. Adam não deu atenção a Pandora durante a noite toda. Só lançou uns olhares enigmáticos de vez em quando que a fizeram arrepiar, mas ela virava o rosto imediatamente, fingindo estar ouvindo outra pessoa e voltava a beber.

- Você não me ligou. - Ele disse se aproximando dela, na saída.

- Ainda não precisei da sua ajuda. - Ela respondeu de forma automática, sem perceber se estava sendo fria como aparentava.

- Ok. Me ligue quando precisar, então.

Despediram-se e se foram.

Pandora só queria saber de cair na cama e dormir até acordar de ressaca no dia seguinte. Estacionou o carro, entrou no escritório e foi para o quarto sem olhar pra trás. Foi pro banheiro tirar suas roupas e vestir a camisola, escovar os dentes e quando voltou, Chésire estava deitado em sua cama.

- O que diabo pensa que está fazendo no meu quarto?

- Você estava péssima hoje. Eu vim te ver. Ver como está.

- Estou ótima. Já pode sair.

- Qual é? É óbvio que você não está bem. Ficou encarando aquele guitarrista e aquela loira burra a noite inteira.

- Não fiquei não.

- Teimosa. É tão óbvio. Esse cara é o que te comeu no banheiro, né?

- Ninguém me comeu no banheiro! E sim. É ele! Era isso que queria ouvir?

- Por isso você tá tão brava. Não faz sexo.

- Você sabe muito bem que não posso fazer sexo. Com ninguém.

- Mas estava pronta pra pular na cama com o anjinho.

- Você já pode sair.

Chésire deita-se na cama, com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Sua cama é muito macia. Por que não vem se deitar?

- Por que você está aí.

- O Órion é o único gato que pode dormir em sua cama?

- Sim.

Chésire levantou-se e aproximou-se de Pandora.

- Eu posso te fazer esquecê-lo.

- Já esqueci.

- Quando vai parar de mentir pra mim?

- Vá se foder...

Chésire se aproximou ainda mais, sussurrando no ouvido de Pandora.

- Eu prefiro te foder...

Pandora o empurrou para trás, mas Chésire segurou suas mãos e os dois cairam em cima da cama. Ela por baixo, ele por cima. Seus rostos colados, os lábios tão próximos um do outro. Chésire imobilizou os braços dela por cima da cabeça o que deixava o peito dela estufado e os seios sensuais, tocando seu peito. Ele tentou beijá-la, mas ela virou o rosto e o youkai beijou seu pescoço. Ele deslizou a língua por toda extensão do pescoço dela, de forma lenta e sensual.

Pandora se arrepiou e sem perceber, gemeu. Chésire sorriu.

- Como?

- Como o que?

- Como você pode me fazer esquecê-lo?

O youkai sorriu e a beijou. Desta vez ela não virou o rosto, aceitou o beijo. Estava bêbada, zangada e amargurada. Queria se vingar de Adam, queria se sentir desejada e queria fazer uma besteira. Todas, desculpas excelentes pra fazer sexo casual com alguém que não deseja.

- Se você não tiver um preservativo, isso acaba agora.

- Eu sempre ando preparado.

Chésire abriu as pernas de Pandora e a tocou ali, por cima da calcinha, provocando-a com uma mão. A outra, ergueu a camisola preta de seda, até expor os seios. Chésire envolveu o mamilo duro com os lábios e mordiscou-o. Pandora mordeu os lábios e deu mais um gemido. Ainda estava com os braços pro alto, segurando a cabeceira da cama, arqueando a cabeça pra trás.

Sentiu Chésire morder sua orelha e voltar a beijar seu pescoço. Seus seios já estavam um pouco doloridos de tesão e a calcinha estava molhada.

Chésire se ajoelhou sobre a cama para retirar sua camisa. Pandora a abriu de uma vez, rasgando os botões e revelando o corpo musculoso do youkai. Deslizou as mãos por cada músculo até chegar a barra da calça dele. Abriu o zíper e abaixou a cueca, fazendo o pênis dele saltar pra fora, ereto.

- Tire a roupa...

Ele disse, segurando-a pelos cabelos, causando-lhe arrepios na nuca. Chésire estava dominador e sensual, como Pandora gostava. Por que ela também gostava de dominar e gostava de disputar o domínio com um homem. Retirou a camisola e jogou-a pro lado. Deitou-se na cama, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, observando o youkai admirar seus seios.

- Por que ainda está vestido?

- Está ansiosa, não é?

- Só quero transar. Ande logo.

Chésire sorriu, exibindo aquelas pequenas presas que ainda há pouco provocavam seu mamilo e tremeu. Assim que Chésire se livrou das calças ficando totalmente nu, Pandora o empurrou sobre a cama, tocando-o por todo o corpo até segurar o pênis dele com força.

Levou-o a boca, chupando-o e lambendo. Engolindo o máximo que aguentava e o massageava com movimentos rápidos. Em seguida, voltava a chupá-lo. Chésire a segurou com força pelos cabelos e gemeu alto.

- Também quero sentir seu sabor...

Pandora entendeu a mensagem e retirou a calcinha, jogando-a no chão. Foi Chésire quem a empurrou na cama dessa vez, subindo sobre ela e novamente chupando seus seios. Apertava um, enquanto lambia o outro e ia beijando o corpo dela, cada vez mais baixo, até chegar ao umbigo. Passou a língua ali e enfiou dois dedos nela.

A guerreira estava molhada, contorcendo-se ao movimento de seus dedos. Chésire lambeu seu clitoris e Pandora deu um grito de prazer. Chésire a lambeu e penetrou com os dedos até sentir Pandora gozar.

- Quer mais?

- Sim... - Ela disse ofegante. - Quero...

Chésire rasgou a embalagem do preservativo e colocou-o. Ele esfregou-se entre as pernas de Pandora, provocando-a.

- Fala que me quer...

- Eu te quero... Anda logo!

Ela sentiu-o invadindo-a, abriu as pernas, gemeu alto. Chésire contiuou a se mover pra dentro e para fora de Pandora, lentamente, admirando a cara de prazer dela, mordendo os lábios para não gemer alto. Ele queria que ela gemesse alto.

Ele enfiou mais fundo, e começou a enfiar mais rápido. Sentia Pandora abraçando-o com mais força, arranhando suas costas até machucar. Ela não resistiu. Estava sentindo falta de sexo, estava com raiva de Adam e o maldito Chésire era muito bom de cama.

Pandora gemeu, gritou de prazer enquanto Chésire a penetrava com mais e mais força. Chésire também gozou, beijando o pescoço dela.

- Sexo vingativo é bom não é?

Ela não respondeu. Chésire rolou de lado e Pandora se virou de costas pra ele.

- Ei, dá pra aproveitar? Você não pode negar que gostou.

- Dê o fora, Chésire.

Ela já tinha cometido a idiotice que queria ter cometido e agora só queria dormir. Sentia-se vingada de Adam e não precisava mais de Chésire. O youkai deu de ombros e sussurrou ao ouvido dela antes de sumir:

- Você ainda vai voltar pra cama comigo...

Pandora estava tão exausta e saciada que não pensou no que acabara de fazer. No que acabara de arriscar por uma transa vingativa. Apenas dormiu.

Continua...

* * *

_**Reviews**_

**RavenclawWitch:** Mas é verdade. Ela que tem essas manias de fazer irmão beijar... Urgh... Mas enfim. Fale mais sobre isso... 9.9 [Sexual Education 101]

**Margarida:** Você tá muito indecisa, Sheila... Dohko, Shura, Aiolos, Adam. Pode isso, produção?

**Notte di Lucce:** Pandora é azarada, né? Tem de ficar na seca... Ou talvez, não. Parece que ela não se deixou abalar muito.

**Krika Haruno:** Só o tempo dirá se o Adam é príncipe ou sapo.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaymer: Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Essa fic é uma continuação de Darkest Night, que foi baseada numa série de livros de Gena Showalter. A fic encontra-se concluída em meu perfil.**

**Capítulo 7**

Pandora acordou como toda mulher acorda depois de fazer uma estupidez como transar com um yokai gato pra afogar as mágoas de um quase peguete Nefilim que partiu seu coração. Pandora acordou satisfeita, Chésire até que era bom de cama, mas sentia-se uma verdadeira idiota.

Ela era uma guerreira exorcista imortal! Por que estava agindo feito uma adolescente idiota? Pandora só queria focar sua mente em algo que não fosse Adam e decidiu que a primeira coisa a fazer seria pedir a Hebe que encontrasse algum trabalho.

Chésire não estava na cozinha naqula manhã e ela nem questionaria o motivo do milagre. A última coisa que queria era o youkai fofocando pra Hebe que o que eles haviam feito. Hebe estava preparando o café, rotineiramente. Concordou em encontrar algum trabalho para Pandora, apesar de ser domingo e Pandora geralmente não trabalhar domingo. Contudo, contava com o fato de que demônios e espíritos não respeitam dias ou horários.

Hebe sentiu-se um pouco tonta e quase perdeu o equilíbrio quando tentou servir o café na xícara de Pandora. A guerreira a apoiou e ajudou-a sentar-se.

- Hebe. Está bem?

- Sim. Acho que estou trabalhando demais, senhorita Pandora.

- Você é uma deusa da juventude. Não deveria ser imune aos efeitos do stress?

- Eu acho que sim.

Pandora notou duas pequenas feridinhas no pescoço de Hebe. Pequenas, um pouco roxeadas e quase cicatrizadas.

- Onde se feriu assim?

Hebe tocou o local que Pandora indicou.

- Não sei. Honestamente não me lembro. Talvez algum mosquito tenha me picado.

- É... Talvez... Ouça, só vou te pedir um favor e você pode tirar o dia de folga, ok.

- Claro.

* * *

Assim que Hebe conseguiu um trabalho Pandora pegou suas pistolas, entrou no carro e partiu. Seu celular tocou e o nome Adam apareceu na tela. Seu coração saltou, de ansiedade e revolta. Não queria conversar com ele, mas por outro lado ele poderia estar precisando de ajuda. "Pandora! Eu matei minha namorada loira oxigenada sem querer e preciso de ajuda pra me livrar do corpo!" e ela já estava pensando: "Tudo bem. Vamos apenas queimá-la e jogar as cinzas no rio."

- Alô?

- Bom dia.

- É. Pra você também.

- Você parece meio puta. Tá tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo. Estou indo pra um serviço agora.

- Posso te ajudar?

- Eu acho que dou conta sozinha.

- Qual é. Eu quero ajudar.

Sem saber exatamente por que, Pandora passou o endereço. Não adimitiria que estava com vontade de vê-lo. Seria um encontro apenas profissional. Agora, Pandora só precisava encontrar uma maneira de tirá-lo de seus pensamentos antes de vê-lo.

* * *

Parou diante do cemitério, onde havia uma faixa policial na porta. Roubo de túmulos. Procedimento padrão para rituais de magia negra. Ou poderia ser apenas vandalismo. De qualquer forma, Pandora resolveu investigar.

Adam já estava lá, esperando por ela, com uma camiseta branca, jeans, jaqueta, coturnos e luvas. Pandora teve de se controlar para não reparar nele. Por que será que ele mexia tanto com ela? Ela nunca conheceu um homem que se prendesse tanto em sua mente.

- Você está linda.

Ela não respondeu e caminhou direto para as tumbas, analisando-as.

- Roubo de tumbas?

Pandora pegou um amuleto e segurou-o pela corrente, sobre a tumba. Ele começou a girar no sentido horário, sem parar.

- Sim. E tem algo de sobrenatural aqui. Mas não posso rastrear o paradeiro sozinha. Vou precisar de ajuda.

- É. Eu posso sentir uma aura infernal.

- Vou ter de entrar em contato com alguém que me ajude a rastrear o paradeiro destes corpos.

- Você tem contatos assim?

- Tenho.

Sem mais delongas, Pandora entrou no carro e deu partida. No interior só havia silêncio constrangedor.

- Ok, você está quieta demais. Algum problema?

- Não.

- Ei, relacionamentos não dão certo sem comunicação.

- Não estamos em um relacionamento. Você já tem dona.

Ela se perguntou se ele pensou se aquela indireta tinha sido direta o bastante ou se tinha delatado o motivo de seu mal-humor. Não que fosse a causa do seu mal-humor.

- É. Eu tenho. Mas...

- Mas o que?

- É estranho. Agora que estou aqui... Perto de você... Eu quase me esqueci dela. Na verdade, eu só estou pensando em você desde que acordei.

O carro parou no acostamento, Pandora desligou o motor e se voltou pra ele.

- Não faça isso. Não depois de ontem a noite.

- Do que está falan...

- Você sabe do que estou falando! Você jogou aquela conversa mole, me beijou, quase transamos... Que porra está aontecendo afinal?

Pandora surpreendia-se consigo mesma, ao notar como estava ficando proficiente nas formas de xingamento dos humanos do século XXI.

- Você está falando de June...

- Não. Estou falando da Fada madrinha! Sim, estou falando de June!

E estava ficando expert em sarcasmo também.

- Eu te devo satisfações.

- Você não me deve nada.

- Me desculpe. Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Quando eu a conheci, fiquei encantado por ela... Foi irresistível. Me perdoe... Eu não quis brincar com seus sentimentos. Não quero. Mas quando estou perto dela, eu só consigo pensar nela... Mas quando estou longe dela, só consigo pensar em você...

- Você não é diferente de qualquer outro homem. Todo homem fala isso. Que ama a amante, mas não consegue se desfazer da esposa... Que ama a namorada. A outra não significa nada. Mas no fim, só quer sexo. Não importa com quem.

Pandora ligou o carro.

- Se é pra isso que veio aqui hoje, pode sair. Eu tenho trabalho a fazer.

- Vamos pegar o ladrão de tumbas.

Pandora deu partida e voltou a arrancar. Foram vinte minutos de silêncio constrangedor até voltar para o escritório.

- O que vai fazer esta noite?

- Seguir uma pista.

- Eu gostaria de ajudá-la.

- Não precisa.

- Me dê uma outra chance de...

- De que?

- Eu gosto realmente de você. Eu vou terminar com ela e...

- Ah, voltamos pro papo da esposa e da amante de novo. Adam... - Pandora esfrega as têmporas. - Não minta pra mim. Você não sente nada por mim. O único motivo pelo qual quase transamos foi por que Anya praticamente te atirou pra cima de mim. Nem me conhece. Não está apaixonado por mim. Pulou na cama com a primeira mulher que encontrou no momento em que viu que eu não seria tão fácil. Já pensou nisso?

Pela expressão dele, parece que a resposta era não. Ele nunca havia pensado nisso. Só sabia que vê-la ali, tão perto, era tentador. Sentia vontade de abraçá-la e beijá-la e estava convencido de que a queria. Não entendia por que.

Adam se sentia envergonhado. Se sentia um calhorda. Sempre vira a si mesmo como um "cara legal". Sentia certo orgulho por não ser o tipo de cara que gosta de "galinhar" e por adorar a experiência do namoro. Ele sentia como se tivesse agido como um canalha com Pandora.

- Hum... Eu vou agora. Me chame se precisar de ajuda.

Pandora não respondeu. Apenas entrou no escritório sem sequer despedir-se dele. Como estava furiosa com ele. Sentia que deveria ter enfiado a mão na cara do infeliz, mas não pensou nisso no momento.

* * *

Hebe viu Pandora um pouco abatida quando entrou e perguntou o que havia de errado.

- Hebe. O roubo de cadáveres teve envolvimento sobrenatural. Ligue pros Caçadores.

Hebe quase cuspiu o café que estava tomando.

- Ca-caçadores? Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Vamos ter uma nova "Noite das Garotas".

Os Caçadores. Há séculos, desde a grécia antiga até seis meses atrás, os Caçadores foram os maiores inimigos dos Senhores do Submundo. Um exército de fanáticos liderados por Saori, guardiã do Demônio da Esperança que Pandora está caçando agora. Os caçadores foram convencidos por séculos de que os guerreiros imortais Aiolia, Guardião da Violência; Mask, Guardião da Morte; Shura, Guardião da Dor e todos os outros eram os responsáveis pelo mundo cruel e sombrio em que vivem.

Mas finalmente, os Caçadores se deram conta de que estavam sendo enganados por um demônio muito pior do que os que odiavam e alguns acabaram se tornando grandes aliados de Pandora. Afinal, direta ou indiretamente, os Caçadores viam Pandora, a vítima dos Senhores do Submundo, como uma espécie de ídolo.

Estes Caçadores aliados eram valiosos pra Pandora. Ainda eram pessoas com imensos recursos e muito dinheiro, equipamento e armas para Pandora recorrer.

* * *

Na tarde do dia seguinte, as visitas estavam chegando. Anya foi a primeira a aparecer, chamativa como sempre. Desta vez, ela apareceu com um sutiã de couro, uma jaqueta de jeans escuros, jeans rasgados e coturnos. Os cabelos brancos, cor de neve soltos como uma cascara que descia por toda a extensão das costas. A maquiagem era dark como sempre.

Pouco tempo depois, a campainha soou novamente. Eram Phoebe, Pruedence, Tori e Charlie. As quatro já foram Caçadores das antigas e tinham suas próprias rixas com um dos Senhores do Submundo. Mas acabaram se apaixonando por eles. Charlie apaixonou-se por Saga, o demônio da Insanidade. Tori, apaixonou-se por Aiolia, guardião de Violência. As irmãs gêmeas, Prudence se apaixonou por Milo, demônio da Luxúria e Phoebe se apaixonou pelo próprio deus Apolo. Longa história.

As garotas depositaram malas cheias de armas no chão e abraçaram Pandora. A guerreira tinha um respeito incrível pelas três. Quando soube das histórias delas por Hebe, não deixou de pensar em como elas dariam amazonas exemplares.

Mais uma convidada chegou. Désir, a princesa Súcubo, herdeira de Lilith que se apaixonou por Shaka, Guardião do demônio dos Segredos. Encarnada no corpo de uma loira estonteante e curvilínea enquanto estava na Terra.

A última a chegar foi alguém por quem Pandora sentia um amor especial. Maya. Quando viu a jovem, não suportou. Abraçou-a com toda a força.

- Mãe...

- Minha filha... Que saudade...

- Maya! - Disse Prue abraçando a amiga.

- Bom te ver. Que saudade. - Disse Phoe.

- E aí? Como estava as férias? - Perguntou Charlie.

- Não poderiam estar melhores.

- Sinto muito interromper o descanso de vocês, garotas... - Começou Pandora.

- Ei. Todas temos nossas rixas com aquela puta da Esperança. Estamos a seu dispor. E você falou que eu ia poder dar muito tiro e jogar muita granada... Eu não podia perder, né? - Disse Tori.

- E quanto aos seus homens? Eles estão bem com vocês lutando novamente?

- Que homem o que... - Prue abanou a mão. - Eles encheram o saco, mas sabem que não podem discutir. Quem manda somos nós!

- Mime disse que estava com preguiça e não queria se envolver. Só pediu pra eu não demorar por que ele tem "necessidades".

- Até parece o Milo... Nos demos bem, heim maninha?

- É. Mask também protestou. Vocês sabem como ele é.

- Eu deixei Shaka... Distraído... Na cama e vim o mais rápido que pude.

- Bom, Olia ficou em casa, mas disse que era pra eu ligar se precisasse de alguma coisa.

Pandora sorriu. Conhecia todos eles muito bem. E estava cheia de gratidão por essas mulheres que se dedicaram a liderar um grupo de Caçadores para ajudá-la na caçada a Esperança. Armaram os laptops e se conecataram a internet. Hebe chegou com os aperitivos.

- Manda a real, Pandie! Por que você empregou tanto girl-power? - Perguntou Anya.

- Eu entrei em contato com Dite ontem. Pedi ele pra investigar algo pra mim.

Dite, o ex-guardião da Doença, um dos homens mais desafortunados dos Senhores do Submundo que era impedido de tocar qualquer ser humano sem infectá-lo (e milhões de outros mais) com uma doença incurável e implacável, aparece na tela do computador.

Enquanto estavam amaldiçoados por seus demônios, Dite vivia confinado à fortaleza de Budapeste, lar dos Senhores, trabalhando para manter a vida deles o mais confortável possível pra um bando de guerreiros imortais aflingidos por maldições infernais do pior tipo. Ele trabalhava com ações para ganhar verdadeiras fortunas e suprindo todas necessidades dos colegas. Desde sistema de entretenimento a sistema de defesa. Tudo de última geração. Não havia nada que Dite fosse incapaz de fazer pela internet. Desde falsificar documentos, a encontrar pessoas que não queriam ser encontradas a adquirir armamento suficiente pra declarar guerra a um pequeno país.

- Saudações Pandora. Há quanto tempo.

- Dite.

- Oi, Pandora! Como vai?

- Carolina. Estou ótima e você?

- Vivendo no paraíso. Dite já te disse que estamos tentando engravidar?

- Ainda não, amor. Era a próxima coisa que eu ia comentar. Enfim. Eu avaliei o que você me pediu, Pandora. Ainda não consegui encontrar rastro de Esperança. É difícil sem saber em que corpo ela se meteu. Mas sobre os cadáveres roubados eu consegui descobrir bastante coisa.

Informações apareciam na tela do computador de Hebe.

- Parece que não foi só naquele cemitério que teve cadáveres desaparecido. Foram cemitérios de várias localidades no estado de Nova York. Também tentei procurar qualquer padrão nos cadáveres mortos... Os cadáveres eram todos de homens que morreram recentemente.

- Magia negra... - Murmurou Maya.

- Parece ser o meu palpite também. Alguém está planejando algo grande. Você fez bem em chamar as meninas.

- Obrigada, Dite. Alguma ideia de onde os cadáveres podem ter ido parar?

- Na verdade, não. Ainda não. Aproximadamente cinquenta cadáveres foram roubados. Para um ritual de magia, vão precisar de bastante espaço...

- E de algum lugar onde a membrana entre os mundos dos vivos e dos mortos seja bem tênue. - Completou Maya.

- Isso reduz minha busca a antigos locais considerados sagrados. Com bastante espaço. Igrejas, cemitérios indígenas... - Começou Dite.

- Mas pra que querem tantos cadáveres? Uma sessão de Resident Evil Live Action? - Perguntou Désir.

- Ai! Eu adoro Resident Evil! Meu favorito é o 4! Aquele Leon até que dá um caldo. - Tori se abana. - Já jogaram o 6? Que coisa de louco que é aquilo!

- Eu senti falta dessa psicopatia... - Charlie sorriu e ergueu o copo de whisky como quem faz um brinde.

* * *

As garotas passaram o fim da tarde e a noite inteira bebendo, comendo junk food e trabalhando no paradeiro dos cadáveres. Já era quase meia-noite quando ouviram uma batida na porta. Eram batidas fortes, como se a porta estivesse sendo esmurrada.

- Está esperando mais alguém, Pandora? - Perguntou Prue.

- Quem pode ser a essa hora? - Charlie.

- Alguém... Está sentindo cheiro de podre? - Perguntou Phoe.

Uma janela estoura. A porta vai abaixo. Zumbis começam a invadir o escritório, quase matando as garotas de susto. Num rompante, elas se levantam e pegam suas armas. Eram muitos cadáveres. Estavam por toda a rua, andando em direção ao escritório de Pandora.

- Puta que pariu! De onde saiu tanto defunto? - Charlie disparou uma bala na testa de um dos Zumbis.

- Decapitações! Cortem as cabeças ou eles não vão parar! - Gritou Pandora brandindo sua espada.

Uma batalha explodiu por todos os lados. Prudence pegou duas metralhadoras Uzi e começou a correr entre zumbis, atirando. Phoe brandia sua katana decepando cadáveres por todos os lados. Tori chuta um zumbi pra fora da janela e atira uma granada incendiária que explode em chamas.

Désir transformou suas unhas em imensas garras, suas aparentes tatuagens se descolaram do corpo revelando suas asas e sua calda e ela se lançou pela janela para lutar.

Pandora usava sua espada para lutar como um demônio. Maya, próxima a ela, brandia suas adagas e recitava encantos que afastavam os zumbis. Maya viveu junto de Pandora na Grécia antiga. Ela presenciou a morte da Sacerdotisa Amazona e jurou vingança contra os Senhores. Ela aprendeu as artes arcanas para prolongar sua vida por mais de dois mil anos e um dia se vingar dos Senhores.

A adaga de Maya corta o ar e a cabeça de um dos zumbis.

Anya caminhava pelo apartamento, com as mãos abertas, concentrando eletricidade em seus dedos. Seus olhos crepitavam como fagulhas de eletricidade.

- Quanto caos... Obrigado por alimentarem meus poderes, seus zumbis de merda! Agora, desapareçam! Ahahahahaha!

Anya era a deusa da anarquia e gostava de Caos. Ponto final.

Um relâmpago parte da mão de Anya carregando três zumbis e incinerando-os no ar.

- Pandora! Foi mal! Mas estamos acabando com a sua casa! - Charlie chuta o queixo de um zumbi e a cabeça sai voando para longe.

- Tudo bem! Só queria ter feito seguro contra danos por mortos-vivos! - A espada da guerreira decepa mais uma cabeça.

- Mãe, o que aconteceu com você? Você tem senso de humor agora?

- Estou me adaptando, filha!

- Adapte-se direito, Pandie. Espada é tão... Era medieval! O negócio agora é granada!

Tori atira duas granadas entre os zumbis e os explode pelos ares. Uma verdadeira chuva de sangue e carne podre cobre o asfalto da rua.

- Cuidado Tori!

Prue acerta um tiro de rifle num zumbi que tentava surpreender a loira pelas costas e tiro explode metade da cabeça do mesmo. Um segundo tiro, explode a outra metade da cabeça, salvando a amiga.

- Valeu, japinha!

- Disponha. - Prue pega uma escopeta e joga para Tori. - Não se usa granadas no meio de uma cidade, Tori!

- Tori, não lance granadas! Tori, não cause um incêndio! Tori, não fabrique nitroglicerina no banheiro do hotel! Cara, como vocês são estraga-prazeres!

- Eu senti falta de morar na alma dessa garota! - Anya cospe uma baforada de fogo num grupo de zumbis.

- Phoe! Onde está você?

A gêmea de Prue corria entre um grupo de cadáveres, brandindo sua espada e decepando, membros, pernas e pescoços até se reunir a irmã.

- Se machucou?

- Não. Mas o cheiro é insuportável. E olha que meu olfato é potencializado.

- Foi mal, irmãzinha... Mas ainda temos muitos cadáveres pra matar!

- Tecnicamente, já estão mortos! - Désir rasga um deles ao meio com a garra, enrosca o pescoço de outro com a calda e joga sobre um terceiro.

- Então mata de novo! -

Charlie joga suas pistolas vazias de lado e saca duas facas de combate, girando-as em seus dedos. Era hora de trabalhar de uma forma mais íntima e pessoal.

Hebe estava tentando procurar um lugar pra se esconder, mas uma das paredes do escritório já tinha cedido e a luta já estava rolando no meio da rua. Logo autoridades iam se meter e não seria nada bonito. E ninguém teria uma explicação plausível para um monte de cadáveres baleados, queimados e decapitados no meio da rua.

- Maya! Você não tem um feitiço pra acabar com essa luta? Expulsar estes mortos-vivo todos de uma vez?

- Eu tenho! - Era Anya, flutuando de braços abertos no ar, alguns metros acima delas. Seu corpo era circulado por ventos torrenciais, o céu escuro e estrelado era coberto de nuvens carregadas. - Yippee ki yay, motherfuckers!

Relâmpagos caídam do céu, atingindo os zumbis, explodindo-os, incendiando-os, fazendo-os em pedaços. Um quase atingiu Désir.

- Cuidado, Anya! Eu não sou zumbi!

- Caso não tenha percebido, as condições metereológicas não estão favoráveis esta noite e todos os vôos estão cancelados! Então pousa essa bunda no chão que eu vou mandar mais!

- Manda um em mim! Eu quero ver se consigo desviar!

- Tori, você é a definição de porra-louca! - Charlie pula e salva a menina de ser atingida por um relâmpago que acerta o zumbi atrás delas.

- Ela tentou me acerta mesmo?

- Eu acho que não, mas gostaria de ter mais certeza pra te tranquilizar. Levanta!

Charlie abriu uma bolsa de Prue jogada na calçada e viu zumbis correndo em direção a Hebe na cozinha. A deusa da juventude tentava afastá-los com uma faca de cozinha, mas logo seria sunjugada.

Chésire aparece em pleno ar, rasgando todos com suas garras.

- Que isso? Uma convenção de The Walking Dead? E ninguém me convidou?

- Pandora! Tem um sujeito com cara de gato aqui! É amigo seu? - Pergunta Charlie. - Ou eu posso atirar nele?

- Eu vou pensar e te falo!

- Ei... Calma, Ruiva. Eu sou um amante... E um guerreiro. Mas sou mais amante.

- Pode atirar! - Responde Pandora trespassando um zumbi com sua espada e em seguida, decapitando-o.

Aos poucos, as garotas (e Chésire) derrubaram todos os zumbis.

- Uau! Isso é que é batalha, heim? Lembra os velhos tempos! Quando a gente matava Caçador a rodo! ... Se caçadores tivessem carne podre... E fedessem mais que sovaco de Satanás...

Tori é abraçada por Anya e ganha um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Eu adoro a sensação de me sentir uma filha da puta poderosa...

- Ei! Você me deu choque! - exclamou Tori. - Faz de novo?

- Eu adoro essa menina!

Chésire olha para o escritório, completamente destruído. Orion caminha calmamente pelo "campo de batalha" e pula no colo dele. Chésire começa a carinha o gato gentilmente, como se o bichano não estivesse nem um pingo assustado e só quisesse dormir.

- E você nem tem seguro contra danos por mortos-vivos... - Ironiza o youkai.

- Um Maine Coon! Sou louca pra ter um desses! - Diz Prue.

- E agora? O que faremos? - Pergunta Phoe.

- Vamos procurar outro lugar pra nos estabelecer. - Pandora leva a espada a bainha. - Depois, vamos procurar o responsável por isso...

- Os cadáveres eram destinados para senhorita Pandora. Este tempo todo. Um exército morto-vivo... Quem poderia fazer uma coisa terrível destas? - Pergunta Hebe.

Elas ouvem um gemido ecoando pelo ar. Anya fica eriçada. Désir também. Maya sente um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

De repente, as sombras dos prédios parecem se mover, lentamente, se esticando como tentáculos e dela, uma massa negra, viscosa se ergue. Tentáculos de trevas erguem os zumbis no ar, absorvendo-os no corpo viscoso daquela ameba infernal.

As meninas olham para o alto, hesitantes e boquiabertas.

- Que... Porra... É essa? - Balbucia Charlie.

- Demônio... Demônio maior! - Grita Désir.

- Tori! Manda granada! - Diz Prue disparando suas uzis contra o monstro que ruge.

- Ah, agora você quer minhas granadas? Eu vou ter de buscar lá na minha mala!

Anya dispara um imenso relâmpago contra a criatura que cambaleia para trás, mas logo se recompõe, assumindo uma forma um pouco mais humanóide.

- Aaahhh... Me disseram que você estaria aqui, Sacerdotisa Negra! Advinhe! Hoje é o dia em que você colocará em movimento as peças do destino! Abra as pernas!

- Peraí... - Perguntou Maya. - Ele está querendo fazer o que eu acho que ele está querendo fazer?

Désir tenta atacar o demônio com suas garras, mas seu braço fica preso e ela começa a ser lentamente puxada para dentro do corpo dele.

- Hum! Uma filha de Lilith! Eu não experimento uma há séculos! Vocês continuam saborosas!

- Me solte, seu maldito!

Maya murmurava feitiços, abrindo os braços e projetando-os pra frente. Uma força invisível empurra o demônio pra trás, mas ele revida, esticando uma parte de seu corpo e derrubando Maya no chão. Um tentáculo se enrosca no pé da feiticeira, puxando-a para o interior de seu corpo. Pandora corta o tentáculo com sua espada.

Charlie, Tori e Prue estão descarregando suas armas no demônio, mas nada parecia afetá-lo. Armas mundanas. Tori arrancou o pino de uma granada e jogou aos pés do monstro. A explosão destruiu uma parte do seu corpo que logo se recompôs.

Désir foi mandada longe pela explosão e caiu no chão, tossindo.

- Primeiro, vou matar suas amiguinhas... Depois vou foder você, Pandora... E me tornarei o pai do herdeiro dos domínios de Mefistófeles! Ahahahaha!

- Mefistófeles! - Maya se assusta. - O que você tem com Mefistófeles?

- Calada, humana!

Maya é atingida por uma bola de visco negro e pregada na lateral de um carro. O visco começa a arrastá-la para o corpo do monstro. Pandora se coloca no caminho do demônio e ataca com sua espada. Mas assim como as garras de Désir não causaram nenhum dano, o braço de Pandora ficou agarrado no corpo imenso do demônio.

Vários tentáculos disparavam do corpo do monstro, buscando cada uma das meninas. Phoe corta um com sua Katana para salvar a irmã, mas outros tentáculos as pegam pelas pernas e braços.

- Ah não! - Diz Tori atirando no tentáculo, tentando se livrar. - Eu não sou fã de Hentai tentacle rape!

- Ninguém fode com a minha humana de estimação!

Anya invoca um ar gélido que congela o monstro aos poucos.

- Valeu, deusa maluca!

- É nóis, Tori! - A deusa dá uma piscadinha.

Aos poucos o gelo se parte e o demônio se livra novamente. Desta vez, ele consegue prender Anya. Todas as garotas estão sendo puxadas para dentro de seu corpo, lentamente elas se afogariam naquela substância parecida com petróleo. Pandora se desesperava ao ver as amigas sendo absorvidas, mas nada que ela tinha em mãos poderia banir aquele demônio. Não estando tão poderoso. Ela precisaria de armas mágicas. Magia. Maya estava presta e quase totalmente coberta.

Pandora invocou o poder das deusas em suas tatuagens. Ou baniria o demônio ou acabariam todas mortas. E ela estuprada por um monstro infernal.

Os olhos de Pandora brilharam e ela sentiu o poder das deusas fluindo por seu corpo, sugando o poder do demônio e fazendo seu corpo lentamente diminuir.

- Pare! O que está fazendo?

- Volte... Pro inferno... Eu te ordeno... Pela autoridade... Em mim... Investida... Pelas deusas... Do Submundo!

- Não! Eu me recuso!

A batalha de vontades de Pandora e do demônio começa. Quando ela conseguia enfraquecer o suficiente do demônio, ele revidava e se tornava mais forte. Quando o demônio pensava que ela seria subjugada, Pandora o enfraquecia novamente.

A batalha parecia que ia durar pra sempre, no vai e vém, mas a verdade era que Pandora logo se desgastaria e ficaria exausta. E acabaria perdendo a batalha. Pelo menos até o corpo do demônio explodir em milhares de pedaços, fazendo as garotas voarem por todos os lados.

Pandora bate de costas contra um carro e cai no chão. Quando abre os olhos, havia uma silhueta dourada ajoelhada no asfalto trincado, de frente para um demônio de corpo negro, olhos vermelhos, asas de morcego, se levantando do chão.

- Essa energia... Merda divina... Um anjo? Não... Muito fraco pra ser um anjo...

Era Adam. A visão dele era impressionante. Seus cabelos e vestes flutuavam em sincronia com a luz dourada em volta de seu corpo. Seus olhos estavam completamente brancos. Ele estava como Pandora o vira mais cedo. Usando sua jaqueta de sempre, camiseta do Black Sabbath e tênis.

Adam ajeita as luvas e contorce o pescoço, como se sentisse um incômodo. Em seguida, ele faz um gesto provocativo para o demônio que se prepara pra lutar.

- Já sei o que você é... Escória híbrida... Nefilim... Eu odeio sua raça...

- Que novidade...

Adam bate um punho no outro e corre para cima do demônio. O demônio faz o mesmo preparando para usar suas garras contra o nefilim. Adam defende o braço direito do demônio com o seu esquerdo e desfere um soco no rosto. Pedaços do rosto do demônio voam pra longe, ele cambaleia e leva um soco nas costelas.

- Fogo... Fogo divino!

O demônio revida com suas garras, ferindo o rosto de Adam. Adam revida com um soco na cara dele e um chute no peito que o atira pra trás. As garotas observavam, atônitas e incrédulas Adam lutando com o demônio de mãos vazias.

Os dois corriam em direção um ao outro, se atracavam em pleno ar e continuavam desferindo golpes.

- Vou te matar, Nefilim! Minhas garras estão envenenadas!

O demônio arranha o peito de Adam que ruge e revida com um soco. Derrubando o demônio no chão. O demônio chuta Adam pra trás, que é lançado por metros, gira o corpo e cai de pé no chão.

Os dois se preparam para partir um pra cima do outro. Em menos de um segundo, percorrem o espaço que os separa e se colidem. O demônio tentou atingir o rosto de Adam com suas garras, em riste, tentando perfurá-lo. Adam não teve o rosto atravessado por pouco. Mas seu punho atravessou o peito do demônio.

Adam invocou fogo divino na palma da mão, queimando o demônio que se debatia, mordia e arranhava.

- Filho da puta! Está me queimando! Pare!

- Não paro enquanto não te mandar de volta pro inferno! Pandora! O que está esperando pra baní-lo? Depressa!

Como se libertada de um transe, Pandora se ergue, e invoca novamente o poder de Hecate, deusa da magia e das encruzilhadas entre mundos. O demônio sente seu corpo desaparecendo até se transformar em pó e some deixando o eco de uma maldição para trás.

- Bom... Trabalho... - Adam disse para Pandora, sorrindo. E de repente, caiu de cara no chão.

- Adam!

Pandora correu até ele, se ajoelhou e ergueu-o nos braços. Adam estava com o corpo todo ferido e sangrando e sua pele ardia em febre.

- Ele é imortal... Ele não pode morrer a menos que seja decapitado. Ele vai se curar... Não vai?

- Mãe, o demônio falou de veneno. Veneno de arqui-demônio é muito forte. Até mesmo... Pra seja lá o que ele for...

- Ele é um nefilim. - Disse Anya.

- Nefa-o-que? - Pergunta Tori.

- Nefilim. Filho de um anjo com uma mulher humana.

- Então, a mãe dele era uma verdadeira papa-anjo?

Prue dá um tapa no braço de Tori.

- Isso existe mesmo? - Pergunta Charlie. - Quer dizer, nunca fui muito religiosa, depois de ver o quanto meu pai era fodido da cabeça... E depois da Saori, pensei que anjos não existissem.

- Existem sim... É por isso que esse moleque lutou com aquele cretino. Nefilins herdão uma parte do poder do pai. - Desta vez foi Chésire, que só agora, ninguém se deu conta do que ele fazia enquanto o demônio as atacava, pois ele não parecia sujo de gosma de demônio e continuava acariciando Órion em seu colo.

Vários carros de polícia surgiram ao redor do grupo, apontando armas e gritando para que se rendessem. As meninas colocavam as mãos pra cima, exceto por Anya que levou as mãos a cintura.

- Ouçam-me com atenção humanos!

Todos os policiais pararam ao ouvirem aquela voz imperativa e poderosa.

- Vocês não viram nada de errado por aqui! As ruas não estão cheias de cadáveres!

- Não vimos nada... - Diziam os policiais de forma robótica.

Anya estalou os dedos fazendo todos os cadáveres pegarem fogo até virarem cinzas.

- Vocês vieram aqui para apaziguar uma briga entre gangues rivais. Ao chegarem, a briga havia acabado e ninguém foi ferido. Repitam!

- Briga... Acabou... Ninguém foi ferido...

- Agora, partam! É uma ordem!

- Esses não são os droides que vocês procuram! - Diz Tori, fazendo um gesto com a mão. Charlie dá um pedala na nuca dela.

Um furgão vem correndo pela rua e para diante do escritório de Pandora. Quando a porta se abre, era Aiolia e Milo.

- Mas o que diabos aconteceu aqui? Recebemos a mensagem de Dite!

- E onde você estava, Milo? Preso no trânisto? Tinha um verdadeiro apocalipse zumbi seguido de hora do pesadelo rolando aqui e vocês só me aparecem agora?

- Viemos o mais rápido que pudemos, amor! E pra ser justo, eu disse que não viessem sozinhas!

- Menos falatório e mais ação, Milo! Vamos sair daqui! - Diz Phoe.

- Eu vou ligar pro pessoal dos Caçadores. - Diz Charlie. - Vamos precisar de uma queima de arquivos daquelas antes que nossa batalha vá aparecer no youtube!

- Adam... Seja forte...

As garotas pegam suas armas, malas e tudo de útil, entram na vã e partem. A vã estava apertada, mas couberam todas. Chésire falou que ia no teto com Órion. O gato bocejou e aninhou-se no colo do youkai e assim partiram.

Continua...

* * *

_**Reviews**_

**RavenclawWitch:** Eu acho que tantas indagações vem da sua natureza desconfiada, Isa. Cuidado com essa curiosidade... 9.9

**Jules Heartilly: **Eu acho que não era assim o ditado do seu Madruga. õ.o Mas anyway... Chésire assumiu o papel de macho alfa (Heim? Gato alfa? WTF?) e mostrou a que veio... 9.9

**Khaleesi:** Não se preocupe com demora, Khaleesi. Desde que você queira ler mais, eu fico feliz. XD E o Chésire não inspira muita confiança mesmo. Mas esperemos que a Pandie saiba o que faz, né? 9.9


End file.
